Mentors, Miracles, & Madness
by BerryBliss
Summary: Aomine Daiki is the son of the headmaster of the elite Teiko middle school,those failing to meet expectations are dealt with, and unfortunately Aomine is one of them. His father hires a tutor for him, a certain scholarship student named Kuroko. As time goes by, the two develop a rather strong relationship, but Aomine isn't the only one after Kuroko. (Slight yaoi,GoMKuro)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I slightly changed how they met each other ;) Enjoy :) My first KnB fanfic, pardon the foul language, and this is my first attempt on "yaoi", this is rather mild... if you ask me:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke (sadly, I badly want to)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Teiko Middle School.

A school where the rich and the elite are gathered, trained to be powerful figures in society through the school's unique, high-standard curriculum.

Each student has their own talent, may it be academic wise or social wise. And of course in a school with students like that, elite and not elite are easily distinguished, those failing to meet expectations are immediately dealt with.

And a certain student was at the verge of experiencing the risk of being expelled, but his father, the headmaster, was trying to think of some way to avoid that from happening, if not for Aomine Daiki's talent in sports, specifically basketball, the board wouldn't even bother, he would immediately be expelled.

Those expelled are not necessarily "expelled", they are merely transferred off to other schools fit for them, but in comparison to Teiko, those schools were more of the normal curriculum, more of the normal coverage.

"Aomine Daiki, I can't believe you are one of the pending candidates for this semester's expulsion, how could I call you my son?!" The headmaster, Aomine Daichi, took the matter rather seriously, all the more because the person at hand was his only son.

On the other hand, Aomine Daiki didn't have any interest in it at all. He didn't even know why he attended a school like this, he didn't even bother to fit in, because he didn't want to be someone he wasn't, and he didn't really care about his future. He didn't bother to think about the future, because the present mattered most to him. He yawned, he didn't get much sleep yesterday night, because a certain annoying person who was his dorm roommate was just so utterly noisy he couldn't sleep at all.

His roommate ended up in bruises, and it didn't do Aomine's conduct grade any good.

"You see this, conduct grade, a D?! Look, I took my eyes off you for too long, a person like you should be guarded on at all times. Who knows how many people you have beaten up while I wasn't looking?!"

"Calm down, old man. Cut me some fucking slack." They were in the headmaster's office, alone, father and son, having anice talk with each other, just like old times. Imagine attending an academy for the elite, and you're the headmaster's son, a lot is expected from you, and yet you don't meet expectations.

"Don't 'shut up' me young man. Look at your report card, you see this?! Such a colourful card, full or red marks! Only Physical Education actually has a passing grade, are sports the only thing you're good at? Sports won't do you any good in the future."

His father was actually a former basketball player himself, but due to a serious injury which up till now hasn't been fully recovered, he couldn't seem to even play. Aomine Daiki knew his father was speaking from self-experience, but nonetheless, it changed nothing. Aomine just wished his old man would shut up, he didn't want his father to remind him of how he was dumb every time of the day, every day of the year.

For Aomine Daiki, basketball was entertainment for his boring life, but now, he seemed to be bored of basketball too, he never was satisfied in whatever he could do, he always aimed higher.

"Look, I don't know what you're expecting from me, but don't aim too high, you'll only be let down." Aomine Daiki, about to walk out of the room, was stopped by a certain gentle touch of hand which pulled him away from the door.

"Wha-?" Aomine looked around, but he saw no one, except his father, who wasn't of reachable distance.

**~Aomine's POV~**

The heck? Was that a ghost that pulled me, or was it my imagination?

"I'll leave you two alone for now." said Mr. Headmaster a.k.a old man.

Two? But, I don't see anyone aside from me and my old geezer of a dad...

"What's the meaning of th-" but old man was already gone.

"Look whoever you are, come out come out wherever you are."

*no response*

"Shit, don't make me look like an idiot, talking to myself... tch..." Am I crazy? Maybe it was just a spirit known as "righteousness" which prevented me from walking out, or... maybe a spirit known as "retardedness".

"Umm... I'm over here..." That's a lame of an excuse of a voice, wait, where the heck did it come from?

I turned around to see a teal-haired boy, about my age I guess. He was wearing the same middle school uniform like mine, but the pin near his collar proved otherwise. The pin of a "miracle" student, part of special classification class 2, the most elite class, which only had 5 students at present. It just proved the difference of the two of us, was that old geezer trying to smack me in the face with this_... innocent-looking _stranger?!

"Do you plan to make me look like an idiot?!"

"I trust you're Aomine-kun?"

"Yeah, so what? What fucking business do you have with me?!"

"At your father's request, from now on, I am tasked to hone you into a student worthy of expectations." In other words... he was here precisely _because_ I was an _idiot._

"What can a shrimp like you teach me?!"

"Aomine-kun, that's not very nice. So, shall we start?"

I have a feeling, the real shit starts _now_.

His expression told me he had something else in mind, or was I the one thinking it over too much?

Either way, it wasn't any good for me.

**~Meanwhile...~ ~Narrator's POV~**

"Akashi Seijuro, I trust you know the two requirements to get into the Miracle class?"

Miracle Class, was the class which consisted of the 'Miracles', the elite of the elite. There were two requirements.

"Firstly, one must have at least seven perfect average among the ten subjects in the average curriculum."

"Go on." The man, Akashi Seiji, was a man who had a big influence in the school's system, being close friends to the headmaster, was the one who proposed the idea to have a "Miracle Class", and it had been three years since the program was established. His son, Akashi Seijuro, being one of the students himself.

"And second, to be privileged to be a Miracle, one must have a record of a serious case of _homosexuality_..." said Akashi with disgust, because he himself was a victim.

"Now, don't treat it as a bad thing. Do you know the reason why Kuroko Tetsuya, a mere scholarship student, was put into your class even if he didn't fulfil the second requirement."

"I suspect it is merely one of your rather unique plans, father, exactly what do you have in mind?"

"Oh... I'll tell you in the near future son. For the meantime... you are aware the headmaster has a son?"

"..Aomine Daiki, yes?"

"Yes, and do you know my... close friend, that headmaster, hired Kuroko Tetsuya to be his son's personal tutor?"

"WHAT?!" Akashi's tone was not a tone of surprise, but of outrage.

"Oh? So my son has developed feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya _as well_? Interesting..."

"What do you mean by _as well_?!"

"Oh, you can ask your fellow... Miracle students. They have the answer."

_And yet Kuroko Tetsuya was unaware of all the conflicting feelings for him, he remains unaware of what he got himself into._

_No one planned to give in their dear Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

Thank you for even reading this, how was it? I hope you liked it, I know the plot is rather weak in a way, but please bear with my amateur writing :)

-BerryBliss


	2. Ch1: Beware the Scary Midterm Exams!

I'm glad a lot of people liked it! This is the actual chapter 1, the previous one was just a prologue~! Writing this was surprisingly fun, I ship Kuroko with all of them lol, thanks to KnB, I became a yaoi fan! Enjoy ~! I know this chapter may seem slightly boring but well, please bear with it~! I'm sort of stuck on what to do to them next~! Pardon my grammar, not exactly perfect :)

* * *

Of course, in an elite school like Teiko, the exams were elite as well.

Elite in making "academically impaired" students like Aomine Daiki suffer miserably.

"Aw man, FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Aomine-kun, it is rude to swear like that..." Over the week, the relationship of the two had come from complete strangers to student-teacher relationship, and so far, they had no intention to change anything, or at least Kuroko didn't.

"Ah c'mon, Tetsu, midterms are coming to kill me, how could I not-"

"Aomine-kun, because of your sudden outburst, everyone's looking this way..."

Proper etiquette must be observed at all time, this particular rule, did NOT apply to rule-breaker Aomine Daiki.

"Shit, why did I end up with a teacher like you?! All manners, ah god damn it!"

"Aomine-kun... it's not like I actually wanted a student like you."

For Aomine Daiki, who actually somehow liked Kuroko Tetsuya's lessons, that sort of hurt.

But he asked himself, why did he suddenly care?

Was it because of himself or because of Kuroko Tetsuya?

~Aomine's POV~

"Then... why bother teaching me? You can refuse that old geezer any time..."

"Ah... it's for my scholarship." I was about to ask what a scholarship had to do with teaching me, when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going."

"Fuck you, you watch where you're going." I fired back. Wait, who exactly did I bump into?

"Midorima-kun... everyone too, it's been a while." And that's when I noticed that green-haired guy I bumped into was with three other guys, and something about them told me they meant business.

"Kuroko."

"Uwaa, Kurokocchi, I missed you!"

"Kise-kun, we saw each other last week." said Tetsu-sensei with the same blank expression, and at the same time, dodging the blonde's hug attack.

"Kurochin, who's that?" The purple-haired giant pointed at me like a pest to be killed, the look in his eyes made me annoyed for some reason.

"Ah, he's-"

"Aomine Daiki." said the red-haired boy, although he was the shortest of the bunch, he had the strongest most fearsome aura.

"Wow, I'm that famous? I'm flattered." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes on me Aomine Daiki, you have no right."

"What the f- Of course I do, this school doesn't necessarily rule under you, don't act your like the king of the world."

"Say that when you actually get passing grades." he fired back.

Ouch, that hurt. Why do I suddenly want to smack someone's face, I wonder?

"Don't tell me he's the headmaster's son? This is the first time I've seen him..." The purple giant seemed fascinated now, as if I were a specimen of some sort.

"I don't usually believe in foolishness like this but..."

"I didn't expect him to be this dumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Why do I feel this fight is so one-sided? And... I'm on the losing side.

"Aww, Kurokocchi, poor you, to end up with a student like him..."

"Kise, it's not like you even have good grades."

"Eh?! Midorimacchi, at least I get PASSING grades." whined the blonde, which sounded so irritating in a bratty way I wanted to punch him.

"Kise-kun, that's not very nice..."

***Kriiiing***

"That's the bell, break time is over. Stop slacking off, classes are starting."

"Kurokocchi, are you coming to class this time?"

"I suppose... yes." Wait, did that mean he didn't come to his previous classes, all for my sake?

"Wait, you guys are his classmates?"

"Yeah... something like that." The purple-haired guy was still munching on his mega-size snacks.

"Aomine-kun, I'll see you later dismissal. We'll be having an overnight session."

"...Yeah... sure..." But my thoughts were elsewhere, and before I knew it, they were gone.

What did I just get myself into? Why do I have to be the type of person who gets into bothersome things like this?!

And wait... I wonder what their relationship is with Tetsu?

~Meanwhile...~ ~Narrator's POV~

Five students were gathered in this particular room. This was the famed Miracle Class, and the "Miracles" were sitting comfortably in their seats, and they didn't bother waiting for the teacher because the teachers were scared of them.

There was Akashi Seijuro, the son of the one who proposed the Miracle Class project. He had perfect average in ten subjects, and though he was the smartest student so far to step foot in Teiko, he wasn't exactly the most patient student, his wrath was rather extreme. Many feared him, and he was the type of person who doesn't sweet talk, and actually does what he says.

If he says he'll kill you, he will.

He once killed a student who threatened to harm Kuroko, Akashi was rather possessive and protective of Kuroko Tetsuya. He had feelings for Kuroko since they'd been elementary students, and unfortunately, the same was for the others.

There was Midorima Shintarou, he was known for his intelligence and his mature demeanor, he also had some ability in fortune telling and he has an obsession for horoscopes. As to why he was enrolled into Teiko Middle School, it was because his parents tried to force his obsession for horoscopes out of him, but to no avail. Judging not many appreciate the value of horoscopes, Midorima never really felt he belonged, until he met a certain person named Kuzunari Takao, who was the only person who could manage to get him out of his world of lucky items.

He believed destiny made them meet... and separate. At present, he couldn't believe he used to treat that guy more important than anything else.

Even going as far as to defend him, which made people end up with the conclusion he was rather warped. (Long story)

Murasakibara Atsushi, tall for his age, was a special case, even among the miracles. He was put into this class because he fulfilled the first requirement, but as for the second requirement he did not. He had a special case, in the end, he ended up in the Miracle Class, only because they couldn't even decide where to put a special guy like him.

Kise Ryouta, who was forced to quit his modelling career due to a certain case of him falling in love with a fellow co-star, and that co-star was actually male. It wasn't necessarily his fault, because he himself didn't know that co-star was a guy who looked like a girl, acted like a girl, sounded like a girl, walked like a girl, and even flirted like a girl.

Which verifies the fact that the Miracle Class was a class for students who were both smart and heavily problematic to a great extent.

But that didn't apply to one certain student.

Kuroko Tetsuya, was a talented scholarship student, and due to certain reasons unknown to him, he was moved to the Miracle section by Akashi Seiji, Akashi Seijuro's father himself.

But in reality, Akashi Seiji transferred Kuroko Tetsuya into the Miracle Section to further awaken the "potential" of the other Miracles. Akashi Seiji knew emotions were easily manipulated if done rightly, and so far, only his son knew of his plans.

"Kuroko, I don't trust Aomine Daiki, it's best you put ample distance between you and him."

"Why?"

"Kurokocchi, to put it simply..."

"Tetsuya, you are ours, and people who touch what is ours never end up safe, understand? For his sake..."

"Try not to get too involved in that guy, Kurochin~"

"Everyone... I choose who I am with, not you." Kuroko Tetsuya reluctantly answered. The other Miracles were slightly taken aback, not expecting Kuroko Tetsuya to answer back.

"Your choice, we're just... concerned of your well-being."

"Remember this Kuroko, it's bad luck for you to be with a Virgo today."

"Thank you for all the concern, everyone, I'll be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Eeeeeh? Kurokocchi, you're leaving again?"

"...Yes, I just need some time for myself." Kuroko exited the room and only the other Miracles were left.

"It's your fault he left, Midorimacchi!"

"What did I do? I was merely saying the truth."

"Since when did Oha-Asa be the actual truth? It's just fancy horoscope fortune telling!"

"And you're just retarded."

"Say what?!"

"I have a plan," said Akashi Seijuro, which stopped all the fuss.

"We shall commence it later, afterschool, I call it... operation captive."

"Oh... that sounds awesome~"

"So? What do we do?"

"It goes like this..."

~After school~

Teiko's Middle School library had a wide variety of books, to provide to the students' needs for proper studying.

But Aomine Daiki couldn't find his type of book.

"Oi, Tetsu, where do you find the porn books here?"

"Aomine-kun... what is porn?" And after that question, the world seemed to crumble apart.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Aomine-kun, we're in the library..."

"You're my tutor and yet you don't-? Tetsu, if you don't know what porn is, half of your life as a man is over."

"Is it a bad thing, Aomine-kun? To not know what porn is? Does this porn have anything to do with the midterms tomorrow?"

Because Kuroko Tetsuya was sure they didn't have a subject named "porn". He was wondering if it was just a hobby of his student's, though he didn't know the normal concept a single bit.

"If only the exams were ACTUALLY about porn, I would probably the smartest guy in school." Sarcastically, I rolled my eyes. This innocence... why does it feel so... awkward?

"There are some instances when the teacher learns from the student, so... Aomine-kun, what exactly is porn?"

_"My teacher, Kuroko Tetsuya, must be the only person in the world who could ask this particular question with his never-changing innocent blank face." _Aomine thought to himself. He laughed at the thought of it.

"Tetsu, you'd be better off innocent."

"Oh my, look who's here." It was Akashi Seijuro, and he seemed to know about the previous conversation, which he found rather disturbing, and it made him irritated.

"Not with your other fellow Miracles?" Aomine smirked. He didn't know what he was doing actually meant suicide.

"Humph, unfortunately, they have... other matters to attend to, and I'm somehow glad they did." Deep inside Akashi Seijuro, he was actually saying him alone was enough to deal with Aomine Daiki.

Everytime he and Akashi Seijuro crossed paths, the Emperor always looked at Kuroko Tetsuya with a possessive gaze, and Aomine Daiki didn't like one bit of it.

"Akashi-kun, what business do you have here?"

"It's nothing, Tetsuya. A ... little bird told me you would be here, so I figured I'd come seem you..." That smile of his seemed to hide malicious intent, but Kuroko was unaware. "And also, can I borrow Aomine Daiki for just a moment Tetsuya? I'd like a moment with him, much preferably... alone."

Aomine didn't like the sound of it at all, he felt this guy was seriously fucked up.

Kuroko nodded in response to Akashi's request. Aomine felt Kuroko betrayed him for handing him over to the Emperor.

He took one glimpse at Kuroko before Akashi closed the doors of Teiko Middle school's library.

~Meanwhile...~ (Akashi & Aomine) ~Aomine's POV~

"Don't taint the pure mind of my Tetsuya."

"Crap, you heard that?"

"Don't take me for granted, Aomine Daiki. Know you place, in fact, I have a gamble for you. If you wint the game, I'll leave you alone and you can do as you please, if not, Tetsuya goes to me. And... you have no right to say no."

"Fuck, that's hardly fair."

"What I say I see fit, and you have no choice but to obey, _Daiki_." I didn't like how he said my name, he said it like he wanted to kill me.

Not like how Tetsu said it...

Wait, why am I thinking about Tetsu so suddenly?

"So, what's the gamble?"

"If you manage to score a 100 in at least 7 subjects, very well, we can share. If you don't, you won't have anything to do with Tetsuya ever again."

"You have the benefit either way, bastard... And besides, it's IMPOSSIBLE for me to get that monstrous score."

For Aomine Daiki, getting a full 100 was merely a dream. He hated seeing his score, a 100 without the one and one of the zeros.

"Fine, 5 subjects, enough of a handicap? I am asking this of you precisely because it is almost impossible for you, but people like you really don't know when to give up. Well, I always win, I'm not putting my hopes too high, but I am open for the unexpected."

I suddenly noticed I was losing to him again.

But... what exactly were we fighting over?

And wait, why should I care what happens to Tetsu?

"What exactly are you planning? What make you think you've already won?"

"Humph, it's simple. It's because... I already have Tetsuya in my hands."

"Fuck, what did you do to him?"

"Oh.. who knows what I might do to him? I'm not the only one after Tetsuya, remember that, try to stay out of this."

Suddenly it all happened in an instant.

The sensation of a scissor speedily sliding down the side of my neck.

"Or you'll end up dead, Aomine Daiki."

Why do his words have to have so much authority? Why do I have a feeling he could really kill me without hesitation? Even without a reason, why do I feel he could kill me even if it was just for fun?

"You have yet to know the meaning of fear, Aomine Daiki. And with this, you shall remember not to mess with me, and remember that it is bad manners to touch what is not yours."

"Is that all Tetsu is to you...? Property?"

"Of course not, he's more than that to me. Someone as dumb as you wouldn't understand, it's more complicated than you think."

It's always complicated... pfft.

People are so hard to understand.

"Entertain me, Aomine Daiki." He walked away, but not in a cowardly way.

He walked as if he was just getting started.

The Miracle Class stayed in a particular dormitory, which was much grander in comparison to the normal dorms.

And only the students of the Miracle Class were allowed to enter, simply speaking, it was their territory.

So far, all those who tried to break in were found either injured or at worst cases...dead.

The teachers and staff couldn't bear to stand up to them, they were just too powerful, out of reach from normal individuals.

Therefore, this place was ideal to keep a certain special someone captive, a certain someone named Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Look, look, Kurokocchi's awake!"

To Kuroko Tetsuya, he didn't have to think to know who he was with at this very moment.

He opened his eyes to see his fellow Miracles, staring at him intently, but their gazes were slightly different, not entirely noticeable, but Kuroko who had known them since the first year of middle school, knew the difference, but he didn't know the reason why.

He was unaware it was because of him.

"Everyone, what's going on? What happened when I was out..?"

And everything flashed vibrantly in his mind, how Akashi-kun wanted to talk to Aomine-kun, how Aomine-kun left with Akashi-kun, all the way to when he was knocked out.

"Kuroko, you need to know, today is not your lucky day." Midorima, who still held on to his lucky item (a frog keychain), seemed perfectly calm on the outside, but deep inside, he was anticipating a particular "something" which appealed to them as "pleasure".

"Kurochin, just so you know, this was Akachin's idea, he's soooooo genius."

"Kurokocchi~ You need to learn a certain lesson, you belong to... us, and to no one else."

"Kise-kun, you seem so different, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, Kurokocchi. The world seems so perfect right now, nothing's wrong. In fact, I feel the greatest in my life. In fact... Kurokocchi..."

The next words were whispered by Kise to Kuroko Tetsuya's ear, merely a whisper heard by Kuroko and only Kuroko, it resounded in Kuroko Tetsuya's mind.

"I've always been like this, Kurokocchi~"

* * *

I'm really confused on who I should go first in doing "that" to Kuroko (I know you all know this -_- :) ). Can you please help me everyone?

-BerryBliss


	3. Ch2: Captive & Cornered,Lost & Found

**Sorry everyone, I really don't know how to write a "scene" ;-;, for the meantime, the is the best I could do. I'm sorry if the pacing has a problem, this chapter was sort of really long... Might update again by tomorrow, judging tomorrow's the start of my Christmas vacation :) Thank you for all the favorites and follows :) and even the reviews, just when this started out as a drabble when I was bored in class... :3 Well, enjoy~!**

* * *

It was not good to be alone with the Miracles.

Especially if you were a boy they took interest in, because once you manage to survive from their "games", you never come out as the person you once were.

Their games were not normal, in fact, they weren't supposed to be taken lightly in any way.

Especially if the said "prize" was still unaware of all the fierce competition for him, and the fact the competition was a competition for his attention.

Kuroko Tetsuya was held captive in his own room in Miracle Dormitory, as if it were destined his life would change in that very room.

Meanwhile, outside of the room were the competitors, and when it came to Kuroko Tetsuya, they had absolutely NO intention to share.

"I'm doing it with him first." –Midorima.

"Ah, but Akachin-"

"I don't care about what Akashi says in this case, while I have the chance I'm doing it." Midorima Shintarou was quite determined this time, though he wasn't the one with the strongest feelings for Kuroko, he was the type of person who disliked losing, and now Akashi was not here, he had some "chance"... or so he thought.

"Midorimacchi, I won't let you do it! I don't want Kurokocchi to do it first with a guy like you! It has to be with an _experienced _person like _me_!"

"Since when have you been the smart one, Kise?"

"Midorimacchi, you're really dense when it comes to love. When one loves someone, they'll eliminate anyone in the way, I would, even if that someone were stronger than me." Although Kise Ryouta knew, he would _probably_ end up dead anyway.

But he wanted to die happily, getting the chance to enjoy his ideal image of pleasure with Kurokocchi.

"Silence!" said a certain voice, which held a lot of authority.

"Aw... Akachin, the fun was just about to start..."

"Murasakibara, don't expect too much. I may not be first on today's Oha-Asa horoscope but you're on _last_ place, and I know that means _something_."

"Aw... Midochin, shut up with your bullshit already."

"For your information, if it weren't for me and my plan, you all wouldn't even have the chance to even touch him there and ...there."

"Akachin, here's the thing, **I . DON'T. CARE.**"

"You'd dare defy **me**?!" Akashi took out four pairs of scissors, he looked like he was ready to become the famous murderer he was.

But he did not need to _"become"_ one.

Because he was _born _one.

**~While Akashi was trying hard ****_not_**** to kill Murasakibara and Midorima~**

Kise Ryouta chuckled to himself, his fellow miracles were too obsessed in fighting over Kurokocchi they had forgot to pay attention to what was happening around them.

He may not have been the smartest, but he was quite the prankster, and it was useful to him, for once.

"Kurokocchi, I'm coming~!" He accessed a "secret passage" only he and his Kurokocchi knew about.

** (1****st year**** middle school days~)**

"Kurokocchi, since it's vacation and no one's here, why don't we do something?"

"Kise-kun, did you properly do your summer homework?"

"Y-yeah, I'm a good boy, Kurokocchi~!" but at that time, Kise Ryouta didn't actually do his homework, he copied the answers from his dear Kurokocchi.

Kuroko Tetsuya had transferred into Teiko at the middle of the first semester, when he first transferred into the Miracle Class, in a way, Kise Ryouta was the one who clung to him the most, and one of the Miracles Kuroko was comfortable to be with... at least that's how most viewed it.

"Then, what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know... this dormitory is pretty big and spacious, so why don't we play hide and seek?"

"Kise-kun, just so you know, we're already in middle school..."

"It's never too late, Kurokocchi~! Better now than never."

"...I guess I have no choice."

"That's a yes right? Well then, I'll be it, and I'll try to find you!" It seemed childish but that was somehow close to the previous relationship of Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta.

He counted 1 to 10, and Kise weirdly felt like he was back to those happy days, when he didn't have anything to worry about, and he liked it that way.

_"I could be myself when I'm with Kurokocchi~!"_

There was never a time when Kise never found Kuroko, Kise would always find him in the end. No matter how much he used his misdirection, Kise would always find his "Kurokocchi".

-It never really changed, their relationship, except the fact Kise felt more aware of his feelings for Kuroko in his second year of middle school... which made him want more.-

~Present Time~ Kise's POV~

Those times with Kurokocchi were so fun... even now...

But he feels so far away now... I must do something to make him closer to me, somewhere I could reach.

I know, compared to Kurokocchi, I'm a rather awful person.

But I don't want to change, because I don't want to get hurt, I don't want to lie.

It was painful enough trying to deny my feelings for Kurokocchi back then.

The secret passage started from this area leading to Kurokocchi's room, which I used to use to sneak and look at Kurokocchi's sleeping face, though I often got caught by him, and he would ask me what I was doing in his room when I had my own room.

It's been a while since I had even used it...

I wonder how Kurokocchi will react this time?

**~Kuroko Tetsuya's room~**

Kuroko Tetsuya felt rather awkward and somehow surprised when someone suddenly jumped on him while he was sleeping peacefully and innocently on the bed.

"H-huh?" He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Kise Ryouta, hugging him tightly, their faces were so close to each other Kuroko couldn't help but regret he couldn't always use his misdirection.

But off court, he knew his misdirection wouldn't work on Kise Ryouta. All because Kise Ryouta had a tingling sensation whenever he felt Kurokocchi was near him, as if they were meant to be, but no one knows for sure, not even Kise himself wanted to get too cocky.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise smiled, his tone was rather merry and dark, which really didn't mix. It was a different side of him, something he wanted only Kuroko Tetsuya to see.

It was the proof that Kuroko Tetsuya was different apart from others in Kise Ryouta's eyes.

"Nee... Kurokocchi, do you remember? The first words you said to me back then? Back when we first met... it seems so long ago..."

Kise made the first move, he started removing his own uniform, and before Kuroko knew it, Kise's lips were on his. Kise's upper body being visible to him, as clear as it could be. He slightly blushed at the sight of it, which made Kise a bit satisfied, but it still wasn't enough.

"K-kise-kun... " Kuroko moaned, as Kise Ryouta started to kiss Kuroko Tetsuya's neck and all over, the sensation felt wholly different to what the two had felt before, Kise Ryouta crept closer to Kuroko.

Kuroko's ears were open for Kise Ryouta's silent whispers, completely vulnerable, completely exposed.

"Say it, Ku-ro-ko-cchi~" Kise Ryouta started unbuttoning Kuroko Tetsuya's own middle school uniform, and even though it was the uniform being removed, Kuroko Tetsuya somehow felt he was being shattered, and he was crumbling to pieces, all in front of Kise Ryouta.

"It's all a lie isn't it?"

_Those were the words that started it all, and at that time, Kise was rather surprised._

_That those words were surprisingly so true, that it resounded in his mind, even now._

_Because he wouldn't be the Kise Ryouta now if it weren't for Kuroko Tetsuya's words._

But now, he knew his feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya were definitely not a lie.

Kurokocchi used to want him to stay true to who he was, even now...

But he couldn't bring to be himself when...Kuroko Tetsuya was hurt all because he was being himself.

"I don't lie to myself anymore Kurokocchi. Nee, Kurokocchi, I'm scared you'll hate me after this... will you?"

"No, because I accept you for who you are..."

"K-kurokocchi..."

"Seeing people change is all too common for me, in fact, I- I wasn't really surprised when I saw Kise-kun like this."

"That means, you know?"

_About my feelings for you?_ Kise added in his thoughts.

"About what, Kise-kun?" They were close to each other, in mind and body, and it was the first time Kise felt this way, even Kuroko.

But what Kise was feeling now seemed only like a dream for him, for Kuroko Tetsuya was still unaware of everything, in Kuroko Tetsuya's mind, Kise's feelings were probably merely a fragment of imagination.

Kise knew it was too good to be true, for these moments with Kurokocchi to last.

"Kurokocchi, tell me... do you like me?"

"Th-that is..."

"Yes or no, no other answer Kurokocchi."

But it didn't really mean either answer had a happy ending, for the two of them.

Aomine Daiki was never really the type to sit around and study while one of his friends was in danger.

Or was he merely just worrying too much? He seemed to be viewing the Miracle students in a rather vulgar way, being the rather "green-minded" person he was, he was imagining scenes in his mind. Normally it would have been pure bliss, but when one of his friends was involved, he couldn't help but enter a surge of anger.

"Damn it, Why?!" He was cursing for him being a retard with a crazy idea, rather than study, he was going to save Kuroko Tetsuya himself.

But he wondered why he was concerned all of a sudden.

"It's because without Tetsu, I would be dead meat for the tests tomorrow... yeah, just that..." he said to himself silently.

But truth be told, he was rather concerned. It was the first time he actually cared for someone this much, Aomine Daiki never clung onto someone just because he needed that person and to get the benefit.

He breathed in deeply and let it all out.

He was prepared, and he vowed to himself, he would save "Tetsu".

"Here I come, you bastards. No matter what shit you use against me, I'll fight to get through, know who you're dealing with, bitches."

He stepped into Miracle Dorm, and he felt it was a declaration of war, but war was always his kind of thing, wasn't it?

**~And so...~ ~Aomine's POV~**

So... could someone please give me a reason why a dorm for five students has to be this fucking big? Don't they get lost in this shit?!

My ultra coolness earlier was all for nothing?! In the end I'm all talk, I can't even find my way through this shitty place?!

It's like this place was laughing at me, saying it was not designed for idiots like me.

Ah, who cares, I'll find my way eventually... I think.

I saw something not too far from here, to that sort of thing, my eyes were always open to see it, even from this far.

Yes, that sexy body, no doubt, it's Sakamaki Nishina!

Or wait... I only know two teal-haired people, one is Sakamaki Nishina, and one is Tetsu.

Could it be?

**~I creep closer to the object~**

**~Took a good look at it~**

**~Gaped at it~**

I can't believe I just called a guy's body_ sexy_.

But not just any guy of course, wait what am I thinking? Aomine, shut in the pervert in you, just for once, please? It isn't helping!

Pictures there and there of Tetsu, and those pictures were so genius I couldn't help but drool at them.

I flipped the album page by page, and the final picture I saw... definitely that for the win.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a.k.a Tetsu, topless and innocently looking at the camera as if nothing happened.

Whoever the photographer was, that person was genius! But wait, why am I going mellow mellow over this? And why would something like this be here? I wonder whose photo album this was... it seemed to be full of stolen shots, this was the Miracle Dorm.

But wait, does that mean they're all addicted to Tetsu?! Noooooo! My imagination is running wild!

I banged my head at the wall nearest to the photo album, 5 times. Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and I would wake up to see my test paper without a single answer.

But I didn't, and it even opened a passage.

But to where did it lead to? To nowhere? Or... to somewhere where Tetsu was? Might as well find out, better to try rather than ridiculously wander around like a robot.

~Kuroko's room~ (inside)

"I came all the way here and all that trouble to come meet Tetsu, not to see your ass directly when I enter this room, you bastard!"

"An intruder... Ah, if it isn't Aomine Daiki, leave us alone, we're busy." Kise was over Tetsu, by instinct, I kicked his ass.

"Oww, Aomine Daiki, you kicking me was like 10 times worth me kicking your body!"

"Stop feeling so self important, what did you do to Tetsu?!"

"As you can see, exactly what it looks like, nee, Kurokocchi?" he stood up and grabbed his shirt, he quickly put it on with a smile. On the other hand, Kuroko was still there, blank and expressionless.

But somehow I knew, he was somehow confused now, because even I was.

"Aomine-kun, you see this is-"

"Stay out of it Tetsu, this bastard need to die, he's retarded! Doing that to a fellow boy..."

"What does it have to do with you, Aomine Daiki? I can do what I want, and Kurokocchi doesn't mind, does he?"

"Kise-kun, I actually do."

"You hear that, you blonde retard?! He has the right to do the speaking, and while he explains everything to me, I punch you again and again, deal?"

"No deal~!" he said in his cheerful tone.

"You want it to be more painful? Yeah sure, that's easy."

"Aomine-kun, don't resort to violence."

"But- this guy-"

"I know, Aomine-kun, but as your tutor, I don't want to see a D in your conduct grade, I'll be blamed too." Tetsu smiled warmly, how could he smile at a time like this?

And what's worse, the other Miracles opened the door. Wait, they were outside?

Crap, we're screwed, or at least... maybe I am.

~Conversation before they entered the room~ (Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara) ~Narrator's POV~

"Humph, you impertinent childish brats!" Akashi panted, he knew he had the capability to easily eliminate the two in his way, but he found it rather foolish. But the two took advantage of how he thought it was foolish, and he ended up panting. Midorima and Murasakibara weren't in that much of a good state either, they should have known better that threatening Akashi Seijuro always ended up with bloodshed.

"But Akachin... we're taller than you, we're not childish brats... children are small and easy to crush, we're _tall_ brats."

"Are you trying to insult me, Atsushi?!"

"Now, now, we've all forgotten about one thing." A shadow fell on Midorima's face, his expression was unreadable, whether it was of amusement or jealousy... or worry.

"Ara, ara~? Where's Kise-chin?"

"Today's Oha-Asa horoscope had Gemini in first place, and it did say it was best if Gemini stuck to Aquarius. That does not mean anything good, and remember, Kise, that unexpectedly clever what was it? Ah, that clever 'idiot' is not here."

"Hmm... could it be?"

"Akachin, you don't say..."

"KUROKO/KUROCHIN/TETSUYA!" they shouted in sync. They didn't bother to think, they quickly opened the doors to Kuroko Tetsuya's room.

They were quite surprised to see Kise and Aomine Daiki together with Kuroko, alone.

~And so...~

"What did you do while we were not peeking, hmm? People like you should not do things like that without anyone looking, because either way, you'll end up dead. I, Akashi Seijuro, will not allow you to take Tetsuya's innocence!"

He had sparks in his eyes, as if he were just begging for someone to kill and push his anger on. And he had the perfect targets.

"Akashicchi, you're a bit late on that..." Kise gulped, he knew he was screwed for good.

"Ryouta, I trusted in you, however I did not think you would be that aggressive, a big miscalculation on my part. Starting tomorrow, your everyday homework will be tripled, the content twice as harder." Akashi smirked.

"Noooo, Akashicchi, I hate homework!" For someone like Kise, homework was a nightmare. Akashi, had enough power in his hands to take charge of the miracle class, therefore he was given the rights to assign whatever he sees fit for his classmates. The system was rather prone to obvious favouritism though, as Kuroko Tetsuya never got too much homework.

It was somehow Akashi's way of showing affection, but a failed attempt to hide it.

"You get what you deserve Ryouta, consider it your own fault. Anyway, Tetsuya, are you alright?"

"Of course he isn't!" Aomine Daiki shouted, a bit too loudly, it took everyone by surprise.

"Oh, Daiki, I had almost forgotten you even existed. Shall I erase your existence? I'll be more than glad to oblige... Heh."

"No thanks, I'm fine as I am. Anyway, I hope that gamble is off, I didn't have any time to study at all!"

"Very well, you put on quite an interesting show, Daiki. I didn't expect this of you, and to even go far as to kick Ryouta's ass, you have done better than expected."

"Akashicchi, that's so mean!" but he was ignored.

"Humph, so Oha-Asa wasn't really right about Kise being lucky, and I'm somehow glad." Midorima smirked.

"Uwaa, Kisechin, you're so lucky~ You got to lick Kurochin, didn't you?"

"Of course not... How could I when..."

_When Kurokocchi was evidently suffering because of my actions?_ Kise thought.

"Set that aside, that's all over."

"Yes, but the fact that Ryouta did it does not disappear, I won't forget this Ryouta, I'm warning you."

"Eh~? That's so unfair, I didn't get to do it yet! I was so close!"

"...So we still have a chance?"

"Murasakibara, this is not time for sweets."

"Eh? Midochin, I'm hungry, and you don't want me to eat Kurochin, do you?"

"...I-it's not like I'm concerned with all your trivial fights over Kuroko."

"Oh? Shintarou, you say it is trivial, and yet you're part of the game yourself?"

"Anyway... can we both just leave?" Aomine was getting bored of it all, and he just wanted to return to studying with Tetsu.

"...Yes, but don't think it's over, it's just the beginning."

"If you lay a hand on Kurochin, I'll crush you."

"Yeah, yeah... I won't."

But Aomine Daiki wasn't sure if those were words of truth.

**~In Teiko's library~**

Aomine Daiki was alone studying for the midterm exams, the library was quiet, and he was probably alone. It was dark, but the lighting was enough for him to manage.

"Aomine-kun." It was so sudden Aomine Daiki jumped from his seat.

"Oi Tetsu, don't scare me like that..."

"I'm sorry... Anyway, Aomine-kun, I just came here to say thank you."

"It's already late, why aren't you asleep?" True, it was 12:00, midnight. But the library was always open, there were rumors about ghosts, but he was no scaredy-cat.

"I just couldn't seem to sleep in that dorm, I'm somehow worried of what might happen."

"I can't really blame you... but well, you shouldn't bother to come all the way here just to say thank you."

"Do you need some help? Aomine-kun, don't overdo yourself..."

"Thanks for your concern, but I won't let all those hard work be put to waste."

"Huh?"

"I saw you work hard, all for my sake. I felt guilty, I thought I was pulling you down." It was true, I wasn't ashamed to admit, he was working hard for my sake, and it didn't really mean any benefit for him, yet he was patient with me.

"No.. in fact, those lessons with Aomine-kun were fun."

_Did I just feel myself blush?_

_God damn it, this is making me look gay._

"Oi, Tetsu, I have something to ask you."

"Yes, anything I can answer."

"Why did you end up with weirdos like them? You know... the miracles, I don't think you all met just because you were coincidentally classmates."

"I don't really want to talk about it, Aomine-kun. But I can tell you this, I don't mind how they are, it may be rather awkward at times, but it's thanks to them that I'm even here. They fought for me, they were there with me by my side, so I have no intention of breaking their trust."

"Huh... I can't necessarily say you're lucky you have friends like that."

"Aomine-kun, you're my friend too."

"H-huh?"

"Aren't we?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Aomine-kun, aren't you going to study?"

"Oh crap."

"I'll be here if you need me, just wake me up, okay?"

Tetsu rested his head on the desk, and beside me, he innocently slept.

He was rather cute...

I took off my jacket and gently laid it upon his back.

"Good night, Tetsu."

**~The next morning~ ~Narrator's POV~**

Aomine Daiki woke up to see the glistening rays of the sun shining down his face, and to his surprise, it was 7:00 in the morning.

"Crap, it's almost time for the exams!" He quickly took out the spare uniform he had in his bag and was about to head out of the library to change when he saw his jacket folded neatly, it had a note on it.

He unfolded it to see a message from Kuroko Tetsuya.

_"Aomine-kun, thank you. Good luck on your exams, you can do it, I know you can, you worked hard after all. From : Kuroko Tetsuya"_

"That sounds like him... Well, that pumped me up, I'm ready!" Aomine Daiki dashed out of the library without bothering to thank the librarian.

~Exams~

The exams were held from 7:15 a.m. to 3:30 in the afternoon, therefore taking up a large amount of time, judging the exams were not exactly easy.

Aomine Daiki confidently answered the testpapers, surprisingly, it was the first time he felt confident in actually passing a test.

~And so... the results came the next day~

"Uwaaa, Kurokocchi, huhuhuhu!" Kise suddenly jumped onto Kuroko Tetsuya. He seemed to be crying.

"Kise-kun, is there a problem?"

"Heh, I think I know what the problem is." Aomine chuckled to himself. He felt Kise Ryouta got what he deserved.

"M-my tests... I didn't get to study... and it appears... I got a 57 in math... Uwaa, my life is over!"

"Kise-kun... that's what you get..."

"Who's the real sucker now?" Aomine mocked Kise.

"Humph! I can't help it! I couldn't sleep thinking of Kurokocchi!" Kise was slightly disappointed the passage only he and Kuroko knew was discovered by a mere Aomine Daiki, nothing but a complete rival to Kise.

A complete rival for Kuroko. The events from the other day proved it.

Suddenly, the other miracles came.

"Akachin, how do you get such high scores everytime without having to study?"

"No particular reason, the trick is thinking about the person you have affection for during the test." And for everyone, they didn't have to ask. It was obvious.

"Eh? But Akashicchi, I did that and it did me no good at all."

"It depends on the person, Kise." Midorima had nothing to worry about, his grades were highly proficient.

"Heh, in your face Kise Ryouta." Aomine Daiki bragged. "I got 5 perfect scores." But Aomine didn't mention it was all thanks to Kuroko, or he would have ended up dead.

"Umm... Everyone, I have a certain question."

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"It was about before everything happened, the other day, Aomine-kun was saying something about something called porn? Everyone, what exactly is porn? Aomine-kun wouldn't tell me..."

It suddenly turned dead silent, before Kise Ryouta broke the silence.

"Kurokocchi, it's what I did to you the other night." He smiled to himself.

"BUT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T DO IT, KISECHIN!"

"Exactly, I didn't. Just, well, a simpler example for Kurokocchi to understand."

"How dare you teach my Tetsuya such impure things? Shame on you!"

"He's not yours, Akashi..."

"Oh? But I'm the main reason why he's here now, this is not even an argument."

"But I'm the one who loves Kurokocchi the most!"

"Eh~? I am, he's so tasty... None of you even know what he tastes like..."

"As if you know, Murasakibara."

"He looks delicious, so he must be. Nee, Kurochin, can I lick you for a bit?"

"Huh?"

"Of course he wouldn't agree, you purple giant!"

"Oh by the way, I somehow found a photo album of Tetsu along the way in that dorm, and... uh... how should I say this... it had some rather valuable pictures..."

"Oh? Like what?" They all seemed interested all of a sudden.

"Uh... like Tetsu topless or something."

"WHAT?!"

"U-uh, everyone, I kinda have somewhere to go to... so..." Kise stuttered, he was being so obvious it was creepy.

"Ryouta... I warned you... I shall show no mercy."

"Uwaaa, help!"

"I shall not resort to violence, but well... are you prepared?" Kise shrugged awkwardly to Akashi Seijuro's demonic wrath, about to be unleashed.

And so... the fight goes on till they are stopped by certain staff.

They settled for a truce, but deep inside them, they were already filled with desire for Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for this chapter, it must have been boring... I have much greater ideas this time (almost all are comedic attempts), am I taking the Aomine abuse a bit too far? If so, please tell :) Even I think I'm making Aomine look so out of place. I have much more room for improvement, I'm sorry for my flawed writing, I'll try my best to improve and to live up to expectations**

**-BerryBliss**


	4. Ch3: Jealousy

**BerryBliss here~! Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, just when it was Akashi-kun's birthday... =3= But well, this part of the story has more AkaKuro (not exactly how I wanted it, it seems too...dramatic). As for ben4kevin-san, I have considered the idea of Nijimura-san being part of Kuroko's harem, he won't be part of the harem but he will have an unexpected role in it, will be shown later in the story, thank you for that idea though :) Enjoy desu~ I'm sorry I made them a bit uh... OOC, not a bit, they seem so different it's slightly creepy. Enjoy~! Thank you everyone for your continued support, I am trying my best to make the story a bit more enjoyable. Enough about my thoughts, here's Chapter 3~**

* * *

For both the Bottom Class and the Miracle Class students, a joint class was NOT exactly a good idea.

The Bottom Class's opinions on the Miracle Class was never really good since the said system started, and it has never really changed.

The fangirls of course disagree, when they found out the Miracle students were coming, they were squealing like crazy without bothering to not be a bother.

The boys were obviously annoyed, for two reasons. One was that their girlfriends were all crazy over those miracle students, and second was because they never really like how they were looked down upon, but truth be told, the miracle students never really looked down upon them. Only that the system was never really a system with equality.

Aomine Daiki didn't really mind, judging Kuroko Tetsuya decided to sit beside him, and it made his day.

Why exactly?

Random seating arrangement meant loners were screwed. Aomine Daiki wasn't a loner, but he wasn't the open type either.

Most feared him, but he was just too misjudged. It may have seemed like Aomine Daiki didn't mind, but he always asked himself if there was anything terribly wrong with him.

Kuroko Tetsuya had no idea how happy Aomine Daiki was that he chose him to be his seatmate for the next 3 hours of boring lessons, but Aomine thought he could probably live with it if he had Kuroko by his side.

That is, until the rest of the Miracle students came and sat near Kuroko.

"God damn it, sit somewhere else, bitches!" Aomine shoute a bit too loudly, even the teacher in the front of the classroom heard it.

"We're not asking for your opinion, Aominecchi~!"

"A-aomine-c-chi?" Aomine Daiki found it awkward, it was such a creepy yet cute nickname.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that guy just called the miracle students bitches. Not only are they smart and mysterious, they're totally my type!"

"I know right?! They are soooo hot." A girl almost fainted at being too mellow mellow.

"Kyaaaa! They're mine!"

"No, mine!"

Aomine Daiki rolled his eyes to those fangirl squeals, he found it rather noisy, it just made it seem like he was the bad guy. But well, most would probably believe the words of the Miracles and not the words of a person like him.

"Aomine Daiki-san, mind your manners."

"Pfft. Yes, ma'am."

"Class, please wait for your real substitute teacher, for the meantime, free period, please do not make too much noise.

And so...

Not making too much noise was unfortunately, impossible.

"Why the heck did you choose to sit here? You're killing me..."

"We want to sit here, so we sat here." Midorima calmly sat, still wearing a serious expression. He had no problem trying to annoy Aomine Daiki.

"Kurokocchi! So this is the bottom class? Looks fun!"

"You're the only one having fun, Ryouta. But I don't see anything bad with experiencing this once in a while."

"Akachin's actually interested?"

"Somehow, along with the fact we can't take our eyes off Tetsuya, who knows what Daiki would do to him when we look away, even for just a second?"

"You've got a point..."

"Still sticking to that?! I ain't going to lay a finger on Tetsu. Concerned too much? You sound like a nagging mother." Aomine teased.

_Kuroko's reminder before reading on: Beware folks, do not do this at home, for your own safety._

"Humph, Daiki, just because we're in class does not mean you can do what you please, and that includes insulting me."

"Oh? You were insulted?"

"My relationship with Tetsuya is deeper, we've gone through a lot, I've known him since Teiko Elementary school, and so? What say you?"

"...Uh, you've never experienced being taught by Tetsu, because you're not an idiot."

"Yes, but I was the one who honed Tetsuya to the one he is now. Tell me Daiki, what is your relationship with him?"

"Akachin, don't waste your time on him."

"Kurokocchi, we want to know what you think!" Everyone stared at Kuroko, expecting an answer.

And that's when Aomine Daiki noticed his life depended on Kuroko Tetsuya's answer.

"Aomine-kun is a dear friend to me, just like all of you are." was all Kuroko answered, and deep inside, Aomine Daiki felt he owed Kuroko Tetsuya one.

"Just friends?" Midorima asked, obviously unsatisfied.

"Eh? Then who's more important, Kurokocchi? Him or us? Or maybe me?"

Kuroko Tetsuya seemed unable to answer at first, but the next words that came out of Kuroko's mouth slightly surprised Aomine Daiki.

"In my eyes, everyone is equal. You're all important to me."

Aomine could tell the Miracles didn't like that answer, how they were put on the same level to him, who had only known Kuroko from less than two weeks ago. They kept it in, for Kuroko's sake, and for everyone's sake.

Because if they didn't, the answer was obviously an all-out war. Simply speaking, chaos.

"Class, your real substitute teacher is here! Please take your seats and try to be at your most pleasant behaviour." And yet, why did the teacher seem so nervous?

The one who entered was a man who looked like he was in his forties, with red hair slightly streaked white, perhaps because of old age. Aomine didn't need to think about who it was.

Father and son, they have the same look on their face, their eyes.

"Father, humph." Akashi muttered, trying to hide the disgust.

Akashi Seiji, the famed man to have proposed the not so well received Miracle Class project, which was brought upon Teiko more than 20 years ago. It had cause quite an uprise for the students, claiming a school should treat its students equally.

_But in the end, are those who work hard crushed by the clutches of those born talented?_

The question used to make Aomine Daiki angry, now it made him furious.

Especially when those talented people were his current rivals.

But Aomine Daiki was never fully aware of their feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya.

Until that is, when Akashi Seiji mentioned something known as "partner work".

* * *

"The groupings shall be decided later, and of course to make things interesting, I shall let you yourselves choose your partner. Further details will be explained shortly, but for now, class, you have a new student."

"I wonder who? Is he Bottom Class, or maybe Miracle Class? Kyaa!"

"I hope it's a boy, even better, the boy of my dreams! Not that I'm picky!"

"I hope it's a sexy girl, I'm tired of boys..."

"Huh? Weren't you like... homo?"

"What the f-"

"SILENCE!" The way Akashi Seiji said it really resembled how his son said it, only it seemed a bit more cracked and in a way deeper. It quickly shut the students up. "Come in."

A boy entered, he had orange-ish hair, he had a sort of air around him that made him easy to approach. As he walked to the platform, he looked around the room, many faces were staring at him, but someone caught his attention.

He smiled at Kuroko Tetsuya's direction, and the Generation of Miracles were not the slightest bit happy about it.

"That bastard, bothering to smile at Kurochin..." Murasakibara made a "tch" sound.

"Kurokocchi, do you know him?"

"...Yes, he's a childhood friend of mine, we lived in the same neighbourhood."

"Childhood friend huh... I don't like the sound of that."

"Did you say something, Aomine-kun?"

"Nothing important." Aomine replied. Kuroko shot him a questionable look but then returned to paying attention to the new student.

"Now, boy, introduce yourself."

"...Yes, Akashi-san. Nice to meet you, I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro, due to certain circumstances, I have transferred to Teiko Middle School. I am in your hands from now on."

"Your seat... let's see... this is a joint class so I am unsure of which seat is empty." Akashi Seiji looked at the seat plan and pointed to a seat by the window, at the corner of the room. As he walked towards it, something rather unexpected occurred.

He tripped, and it wasn't exactly good manners to laugh at someone at one single mistake. The class was laughing, with the exception of the Miracles and Aomine. They didn't find it funny at all, what they found funny was the fact everyone was laughing over something so trivial.

The new student, Ogiwara Shigehiro, got up again and quickly advanced to his seat, which was not exactly the safest seat, which was behind Aomine Daiki.

"Hmm... Aomine Daiki, switch seats with Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"HUH?! WHY?!" Aomine Daiki wouldn't have minded, but to him, that meant to his relief less time with the "Kuroko is mine" bunch, but unfortunately less quality time with Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Do as I say. Now."

Aomine grumbled and switched seats with Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kuroko smiled at him. He was still near him but it was still different being his seatmate.

"Aomine-san, yes?" Ogiwara Shigehiro turned around to face Aomine.

"You talking to me?" Aomine asked without interest.

"Is it obvious?"

"..Yeah, I'm Aomine Daiki." For Aomine Daiki, it was really hard not being nice to this guy.

"Nice to meet you, you're in the Bottom Class right?"

"Yeah, and so?"

"I'm in the bottom class too, let's work hard together from now on."

"Sorry but working hard isn't really in my dictionary."

"Aomine-kun, you worked hard in the midterms." Kuroko suddenly joined the conversation.

"Geep. That... was a different case."

"Aomine Daiki, I know being nice to new students is a good thing but when I teach, no one else speaks a word. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Not really what Aomine wanted to say, but he knew better than to answer back to one of the Akashi family.

He learned his lesson through Akashi Seijuro, who was rather quiet this time. He had some thoughts to himself, particularly about two things.

The first was about the new student, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

But most of his thoughts comprised of Kuroko Tetsuya.

**~Akashi's POV~**

I did not really consider Ogiwara Shigehiro a rival for Tetsuya's heart and attention.

_But what is this uneasy feeling?_

I looked at Tetsuya nonchantly talking to Ogiwara Shigehiro, and immediately I knew, I realized what was different.

The way he treated us was different from how he treated Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Everytime, I always felt it to be limited to certain things, therefore I was never satisfied.

_But could it be the cause our relationships with Tetsuya are so limited is that we are the ones limiting it ourselves?_

_Did it all come down to the undeniable fact that we were male, therefore love relationships were forbidden?_

Ogiwara Shigehiro was just Tetsuya's childhood _friend_,just that.

**Right?**

A certain question has been bugging me for a long time.

_What we were we to Tetsuya?_

Or to be more precise..._What exactly am I to Tetsuya?_

"Now, as for the details of the partner work. You yourselves are to choose your_ ideal_ partner. Further details shall be explained after you choose your partner."

That sounded very much like father, always planning something... underhanded.

And of course I have only one ideal partner.

But not exactly to my surprise, I wasn't the only one who came to Tetsuya.

* * *

**~Narrator's POV~**

_**"Kuroko/Kurochin/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya/Tetsu, will you do the honor of being my partner?"**_

Five people directed that one question to Kuroko Tetsuya, and he was unsure how to react.

"Umm... everyone, just asking, why me?"

"Because Kurokocchi, you're you!" Kise Ryouta exclaimed a bit too cheerfully for his own good.

"I don't quite understand..."

"Kuroko, it simply means we want to be your partner."

"Tetsuya, don't trouble yourself with this, just choose me and all of this will disappear."

"Akashicchi, that's not fair! You always get the good stuff..."

"Akachin, don't keep Kurochin all to yourself..."

"So, Tetsu, who do you choose?"

Akashi Seiji was rather amused by what was happening, he knew it was bound to happen. He smiled to himself for his brilliant plan, because on the outside he was the strict firm Akashi Seiji.

But from behind the shadows, he seemed rather supportive for his son.

The said project actually didn't need partner work, Akashi Seiji was just interested on all the entangled relationships causing conflict. He loved conflict in a way that it was enjoyable for him to watch.

May it be laughter or bloodshed.

"Th-that is.. It would be unfair if I only chose one of you."

"Then Tetsuya, I'll choose for you."

"Oi, Akashi, he has the right to choose who he wants his partner to be." Aomine contradicted. Although truth be told, he really wanted to be Kuroko's partner.

"Aominecchi, don't expect you to be Kurokocchi's partner, cause it'll be me!"

"I-it's not like I want to partner up with you... or a-anything..." Midorima "somehow" thought partnering up with Kuroko could produce good results. Unaware he was that he was rather stubborn and obsessed with Kuroko.

"Midochin, be honest already..."

"I- I am being honest here!"

"Umm... everyone, I have decided." Kuroko said with a tiny voice, but amidst all the fuss over him, his words were absolute, all because they all listened to their dear fellow Miracle... and for Aomine Daiki, mentor.

Every single one of them had the same expectations.

_"He picked me!"_

"In case I'm the one chosen, no hard feelings ssu~"

"You expect us to give you mercy after what you did to Kurochin?!"

"So, Tetsuya, who?"

"Umm... Since Ogiwara-kun doesn't have a partner, I'll be his partner."

"Aww, but Kurokocchi, we don't have a partner too!"

"Stop, if that's what Tetsuya wants, so be it."

"But Akachin-"

"No buts."

And therefore...

"Class, do you have your partners?"

"YES!" Most of the class were enthusiastic, but a certain five some weren't.

_"What do I not have that Tetsuya did not choose me?"_ **-Akashi**

"_I may be dumb, but did I have no chance from the start?"_ **-Aomine**

_"Kurokocchi... puuuu, I miss him already!"_ **–Kise (Although Kuroko was quite near him)**

_"Humph, it can't be helped." _**-Midorima**

_"Kurochin.. I should have bought him a lot of vanilla shakes..."_ **–Murasakibara**

"As for the project, you are to draw the person you are closest to, along with yourself. This may be done individually or with a partner, for I pity those without a partner." Akashi Seiji referred to a certain fivesome once again, they didn't bother to look for partners, even amongst themselves.

"Eh? Akashi-sama doesn't have a partner?"

"I wanted to be his partner!"

"Midorima-sama, why oh why didn't I partner up with him?"

"Kise-sama, nooooo!"

"Why did I choose my friend over my crush?!"

And so on so forth...

"The deadline of the project shall be tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" The sudden outburst sounded rather loud, and complaints started to follow.

"If you have any complaints, you'll have to go through me. I'm sure students like you can handle it."

It was rather obvious, what the outcome of the projects of a certain five some would turn out.

**~And so after the joint class ended...~**

"Why do I feel Kurokocchi's soooo far away?"

"To think he chose Ogiwara Shigehiro, it doesn't sound very Kuroko-like."

"Midochin, since when did you know that much about Kurochin?"

"I-it's not like I'm interested in him..."

"Midorimacchi, even for you, that's perfectly obvious."

"Akachin, why are you so quiet?"

"No particular reason, maybe because I am not as immature as to complain about it all day like all of you. It is final, Ogiwara Shigehiro is his partner, it cannot be undone."

"So, what do we do about Ogiwara Shigehiro? What do you suggest, Akashi?"

"We do nothing."

"HUH?! Akashicchi doesn't have a plan?!"

"Akachin, you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not serious?"

"Why?"

"It's simple, really...

It's because Kuroko Tetsuya is happy with Ogiwara Shigehiro."

His other words remained unsaid, but somehow, he knew what he wanted.

_He had always been searching for something, he himself never knew that certain something._

_But now he knew, it was Kuroko Tetsuya's happiness all along._

_To see that smile on his face, to see him free of problems._

_"But why exactly did I feel sad in return?" he wondered._

"Akachin?"

Akashi snapped back to his senses, he felt somehow relieved.

"Akashi, is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about..."

"Yeah, we should be concerned about that~" Kise Ryouta pointed at Kuroko's direction who was heading their way, and he wasn't alone. He was with Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Ah, everyone..." was all Kuroko Tetsuya could manage. It was followed with awkward silence.

"Is me being here... a bother?" Ogiwara Shigehiro slightly shuddered at the weird, fierce atmosphere.

"...Yes, it is." Akashi muttered, he himself didn't know why he couldn't stand it.

"Akashi-kun, is something wrong?" Kuroko Tetsuya seemed concerned, he had never seen the "emperor" like this.

"I'll be taking my leave, I have matters to attend to." Akashi Seijuro felt faces staring at him from behind, but he didn't bother looking back.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

_Why am I being such a weak utter coward when it comes to Tetsuya?_

_What exactly is making me so annoyed like this?!_

_Why do I feel the whole world is against me?_

_Are my feelings this confusing that when I think about them, only questions come into mind?_

I had always thought that I had always won, to be more specific, I always won.

But what exactly am I up against this time?

"It looks like you're in a foul mood today, Seijuro." It was father, and I was somehow annoyed how he was in a good mood and I wasn't.

Because Tetsuya and only Tetsuya can be happy when I'm not.

But what right do I have to say that? Now that I think about it, I'm only a person. Not just a person, a great person, but still a person.

"Mind your own business..."

"What's bothering you?" It was the same question again and again, it was sickening.

"Tch. Don't give me more problems than I already have."

"Well then, I'm guessing you have someone you want to get rid of, am I correct?"

"How the-"

"Father knows best." Akashi's father was the one who had raised him since he was a young child, judging his mother had died when he was 2.

"Humph... I know what true concern looks like, father, and this isn't it."

"Oh? Well, I support your relationship with Kuroko Tetsuya, isn't that enough of a father's love as it already is?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me already..."

"Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Ah, that transferee... yes, I see. I saw him with your dear Tetsuya earlier, and they seemed quite close."

"You're not making it any better father, are you trying to annoy me?"

"I have a plan to get rid of him, after all, I ship you with Kuroko Tetsuya."

"What?" I musn't have heard it right, why does my father sound so... human?

"Exactly what I said, I'll support you. I have a plan. Not telling."

"You're no fun."

"Oh, and be sure Seijuro, to not hate me after this plan."

"Huh?" What did that mean? This man must have been planning something sinister.

"You're smart, Seijuro, you should know by now. Think about it."

**~The next day~**

It was almost time for another joint class, and somehow, Kuroko Tetsuya was worried on how Ogiwara Shigehiro still wasn't here.

Ogiwara Shigehiro was never the tardy type, he was rather hardworking, and didn't take everything in an outgoing aspect, he took things seriously.

"Hey... I heard, that new student got punished."

"Eh, why? Did he do anything wrong?"

"I think it has something to do with that boy over there."

"Who?"

"That boy, what was his name, _Kuroko Tetsuya_?"

"They seemed rather _close_ didn't they?"

"Yeah, a bit _too _close, in my opinion. And the thing is, Ogiwara-kun got expelled because of Akashi Seiji-san, it seems."

"Eh? Wasn't it said that Akashi-kun had a record for killing someone because of Kuroko Tetsuya?"

They weren't really good at making their conversation unheard, even Kuroko Tetsuya understood.

"Could it be?" Kuroko said to himself.

"I heard, Ogiwara-san... not only did he get punished, he got _expelled_."

_"Is it...because of me...?"_

* * *

**Akashi-kun is so OOC :3 AkaKuro is one of my favourite couples... amongst many. After this arc, I have already planned out a more happy-go-lucky arc, which is the vacation arc~ I will conclude this serious arc by next chapter, I somehow felt sad for Akashi-kun... Well then, stay tuned for the next chapter :) ~ **

**-BerryBliss**


	5. Ch4: Hidden Sadness, Awakened Happiness

**Here's chapter 4 everyone! They're so OOC here :) I tried my best, I guess it paid off :) Thank you for all those favorites, follows, and reviews :) I'll try to update now and then, I kinda have writer's block... Enjoy~! I edited some of it (mostly typos), and a bonus sentence was added, but it was nothing much :) !**

* * *

**"I heard, Ogiwara-san... not only did he get punished, he got ****_expelled_****."**

_"Is it...because of me...?"_

"Oi, Tetsu, what's wrong?" Aomine Daiki, who had just arrived, did not know what made his mentor's mind adrift.

Kuroko Tetsuya remained silent, he didn't know how to put it into words. He looked at Aomine Daiki and merely said two words.

"Good morning." It was not really a greeting, it seemed more like he wanted to avoid talking about it.

"Tetsu, that's so messed up. That doesn't answer my question from earlier, something's bothering you, I know it." Aomine seemed sure, he was genuinely worried in a way.

"Aomine-kun, may I... excuse myself?" Kuroko stood up, not bothering to hear Aomine Daiki's answer to his request. To his surprise, he was stopped by Aomine Daiki's hand, holding his firmly.

"Let go, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu, this is what you did when we first met right?"

"Aomine-kun, now's not the time for that..."

"Promise me you'll come back as the Tetsu I know, I'll let go then. I'm a goner when I see you like this..."

"Aomine-kun, promises, they are big things. I can't promise anything, but I'll try." Aomine's grip started to loosen at Kuroko's words, he had let go.

He didn't know that there was a possibility he could never take back what he had let go.

**~Class~ (20 minutes after Kuroko left)**

"This was supposed to be a joint class, where the heck is the teacher? It's been 10 minutes already..."

"Who knows? Akashi-sama's father was supposed to be our teacher again right?"

"Now that you mention it, Akashi-sama isn't here..."

"Eh? He's not with the other miracles? He always makes my mornings..."

The said miracles were sitting together just like their seating arrangement from the previous day. They were quite bothered not only by Akashi Seijuro's absence, but also by Kuroko Tetsuya's absence.

"Not only is Akashicchi absent, Kurokocchi too... that's so sad... Life's boring without Kurokocchi..."

"Is he unwell, perhaps?" Midorima Shintarou felt disappointed, just when he had planned to give Kuroko his lucky item for the day, and just when the horoscope said Cancers like him should stick with Aquariuses, he sighed at the thought.

"Ara? Look, over there." Murasakibara Atsushi pointed at the seat beside Kuroko's seat, and the one seated was...

"Not only are Akashi and Kuroko absent, so is that new student... It couldn't be a coincidence."

"...I'm starting to get worried, what if Akashicchi did something to Kurokocchi-"

"Idiot, don't start thinking of bad things about Akashi, he wouldn't do that, maybe."

"Tetsu, he just left..." Aomine Daiki stood up from his seat and sat on Kuroko's seat.

"Oi, that's Kurokocchi's seat! No! I want to feel the warmth of that seat too!"

"Now's not the time for that, Kise."

"Eh? Who knows... that warmth might be gone at any moment... When exactly? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? You never know... Kurokocchi might never-"

"He'll come back, I just know it."

"Aominecchi..."

"You just have to believe in him, after all, if you don't, you'll be the first one to lose him."

They all looked at that particular seat, imagining the shadow they held dear.

"Who knows... maybe somewhere in the darkness... Kurokocchi's hiding... somewhere we can't see him..."

Suddenly, Midorima stood up from his seat, much to Kise Ryouta's surprise, especially because Midorima did not keep his lucky item with him.

"Eh? Midorimacchi? Your lucky item..."

"You are all being so sentimental it feels rather annoying, I'm going out to find Kuroko. He's just trouble..."

"Midochin... we can't let the tsundere do everything can we?"

"Aominecchi, j-just once, a truce."

"Yeah... sure..." Aomine didn't know what to make of it, but he knew it was better than just sitting around waiting for Kuroko to come back.

Because with the Miracles, he'll be the one bringing Kuroko back.

At least that's what he thought...

**~Meanwhile...~ **

A certain emperor was fighting his own battles, and unfortunately, the shadow accidentally stumbled onto the battlefield.

Kuroko Tetsuya was wandering around when he heard it.

A certain voice which belonged to a person who normally wouldn't go to such lengths to fight back for the sake of someone.

But a certain question struck to Kuroko Tetsuya.

What kind of person would make Akashi Seijuro fight like that?

"You didn't have to do that, I haven't heard about any of this."

Kuroko peeked into the small opening of the door and saw Akashi Seijuro somehow different than usual.

Kuroko Tetsuya knew Akashi Seijuro enough to know he was angry, but who was the target of his rage, he wondered, thought it was rather obvious, he was still unaware of the situation at hand.

Cutting classes was currently not his greatest concern, nor what he was feeling right now.

It was the fact that Akashi Seijuro's father was the one at fault, and Akashi Seijuro didn't know anything about it.

There was a time in his worries when he blamed Akashi Seijuro, but he was terribly wrong.

But was he really entirely wrong?

**~Kuroko's POV~**

"You wanted to get rid of Ogiwara Shigehiro, you got what you want, yes?"

No way... Akashi-kun wanted to get rid of Ogiwara-kun?

"Not like that, I didn't want-"

"Didn't want what?" I saw Akashi-kun's father smirk.

"I didn't want Tetsuya to feel that it was his fault, I didn't want him to feel sadness just like how he was hurt before. Well, father, are you satisfied? To see me suffer this way... that was your aim from the start, wasn't it? Well, it's working... that way Tetsuya walked out from the classroom earlier, the face I saw was not the face of the Tetsuya I knew."

Could it be... Akashi-kun saw that?

And what's more...

"Humph, to think my son actually has the emotions of a human, interesting, so Kuroko Tetsuya makes you that vulnerable huh?"

Am I only a nuisance to Akashi-kun?

Am I pulling him down?

"Tetsuya is my weakness, my flaw, yes, that is true. Tetsuya's happiness is my happiness. Don't underestimate the bond we've made together for all those years, father. And believe me father, I know your weakness, people like you are so easy to read, your pride will be your downfall, you'll see."

Akashi-kun was about to exit the room, I backed off from the door.

Wait, why am I running away?

"Tetsuya."

That look in his eyes, it was inescapable.

"Akashi-kun..."

**~Narrator's POV~**

The two exchanged gazes with each other, neither were hateful. But both didn't know what to say to the other, it was awkward silence.

"Tetsuya, we're going to see someone right now... is that fine with you?"

But the teal-haired boy did not know what to answer, he didn't need to.

Because Akashi Seijuro didn't give Kuroko Tetsuya an option to say no.

**~Meiko Academy~**

"We're here." Akashi opened the limousine's door and got out of the car. It was pretty much the only words he had exchanged with Kuroko Tetsuya for the entire trip.

"Akashi-kun, where are we?"

"Meiko Academy, questions can be saved later." Akashi Seijuro held out his hand.

_"Was he expecting me to take it?" Kuroko thought to himself._

He took it anyway, his hand felt warm to the touch.

And for some reason, their hands perfectly fitted each other, as if they themselves were meant to be.

But that alone didn't decide anything, their actions did, and so did others' actions. Everything was connected, and the strings of fate were playing with Akashi Seijuro.

Yes, tricking him into playing the game of love.

Akashi Seijuro had never met such a formidable opponent before, he always seemed to find it laughable. But now that he was like this with Kuroko Tetsuya, he didn't feel it was just nothing but nonsense, and that it was something much more...

"Akashi-kun, where exactly are we going...?"

"We're about to see Ogiwara Shigehiro, don't leave my side."

Akashi Seijuro said it not as an order, but as a request. He felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, he seemed to be calming down.

But quick pounding heartbeats proved otherwise.

"Akashi-kun, thank you."

"...No need to thank me, consider it an apology for what my father had done."

Kuroko Tetsuya was about to say something in return to Akashi's statement or let's say way of apologizing, but they were interrupted by a boy who entered the room.

"...Kuroko, is that you? I was told to head to the principal's office... and..."

"I'll leave the two of you alone, I need to head back to school, a car will wait for you at the main gate and lead you back to school."

Akashi Seijuro, about to leave by Kuroko Tetsuya calling his name.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, again, Akashi-kun, I'm grateful..."

"So am I, for letting me see Kuroko again."

"Don't mention it, now, if you'll excuse me."

As Akashi Seijuro walked, he felt the weight in his chest grow heavier and heavier, every step he took.

_"What is this feeling? Tetsuya's supposed to be happy and yet... why.. Why does it hurt?"_

Akashi Seijuro felt he was so selfish, so selfish that he wanted Kuroko Tetsuya for himself and only for himself.

"Do I really have to let go of him just for him to be happy?"

But no one answered, and it was followed by silence.

"Of course no one'll answer. This is pathetic, me talking to myself..." He felt a hint of a smile grace his lips, but it wasn't the usual smile Akashi Seijuro had.

It was the other side of Akashi Seijuro, the side only a few saw, his hidden side.

_His __**other**__ self._

**~Teiko Middle School~**

"Any luck in finding Kuroko?"

"No luck finding Kurokocchi here..."

"Ah... we've been searching for a long time already... I'm getting hungry."

"We've gone around the grounds already... Any place you think we might have missed?"

It was no joke, compared to elite schools, Teiko itself was large in comparison. Divided into 9 buildings, Teiko Middle School indeed had its own grandeur, it was on a level of its own.

"Akashicchi might be playing basketball now..."

"At a time like this? I highly doubt that..."

"Who knows? We don't really know much about Akachin, he loves the unexpected..."

"Tetsu... he promised he'd come back, I peeked into the classroom and he still wasn't there..."

"Aominecchi, who knows? He might be using misdirection at the moment, and then he'll suddenly say he's here... with us..."

"But use your eyes, Kuroko's not here."

"I know that, Midorimacchi... aren't we at fault too?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it, it's Akashicchi's father we're talking about... he must've known Akashicchi had feelings for Kurokocchi..."

"Could it be?"

"You all know it everyone, stop pretending like all of you don't have anything to do with this..."

"The idiot's unexpectedly smart for once... smarter than us."

"Kisechin..."

"Everyone, I doubt Kuroko and Akashi are still in the grounds, they must have gone somewhere."

"But where exactly?"

"Meiko Academy." The miracles and Aomine were surprised to Akashi Seiji.

"That boy, he put up quite a fight for Kuroko Tetsuya. What do all of you see in that boy? He even went far as to send that Ogiwara Shigehiro to another school for the sake of Kuroko Tetsuya even though he himself wanted to get Ogiwara Shigehiro out of the way... he's so confusing sometimes..."

"K-Kurokocchi is... so awesome that words can't explain how awesome he is."

"Don't expect a complicated answer, Akashi-san. Kuroko is Kuroko, and that's what makes him special. He's true to himself, and..." Midorima stopped himself, and strangely, he was blushing.

"Kurochin is a delicious phantom, hands off."

"If you want to harm Tetsu, you'll have to go through us, and as you know, your son won't just sit around watching from the shadows."

"Now, now, I have no intention on starting a fight, I come in peace. Seijuro should have come back by now, you can talk about it through him, not me. Expect him to not be himself once he steps through those gates."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"I don't know my son very well, but the father side of me is telling me he'll be quite different from now on, visible only to those he wants it visible to. Who knows, he might not want me, his own father, to see it."

"Yeah... thanks for the warning..."

"You're welcome, now, you have to come back to class, the fangirls are waiting for you."

"Oji-san..."

"Don't call me oji-san, that sounds so old, and you're not my son either, just call me Sir Seiji, I'll be fine with that, my son's friends don't need to be that formal with me."

"We're not really Akashi's friends..."

"Then, what are you, his boyfriends?"

"NO!" They all shouted in sync.

"Just kidding..." He started heading towards the classroom, and the rest of the Miracles followed, along with Aomine Daiki.

"He's unexpectedly... warped, isn't he?"

"Could Akachin's father actually be a fudanshi?"

"Akashicchi's life must be fun having a father like him, but wait, if his father is a fudanshi, doesn't that mean his father might actually support the whole relationship thing?"

"That would be weird... Aomine, you have been quite silent for a while."

"Nah... it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Father and son, they're quite the same in a lot of ways..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... in a way not so clear to the eye..."

**~Meiko Academy~**

"Ogiwara-kun, are you sure you don't need to go to class by now?"

"Well, I got to see you again, so it's pretty much worth it."

"What does that mean, Ogiwara-kun?"

"A-ah, don't think about it, it's nothing."

Kuroko shot him a questionable look, and Ogiwara smiled, mostly to clear the suspicion.

"So, Ogiwara-kun, how did you end up at Meiko Academy?"

"...Ah, I think you know by now, but I was expelled by Akashi-san's father."

"Gomen, Ogiwara-kun, I think it's my fault..."

"I didn't mean it that way, I don't regret being expelled. I didn't belong in a place like that anyway, out of generosity, Akashi Seijuro-san enrolled me here, to Meiko Academy. It was kind of him to pay for everything too, I have nothing to worry about, my parents have been informed."

"Ah... Akashi-kun did that?"

"He's unexpectedly a good guy, no matter how you look at it. But anyway, how are things in Teiko?"

"Things are the same as always, it could be quite noisy sometimes, but I don't mind."

"Did you ever wonder if all that noise was actually caused by you?"

"Eh? I don't understand... I only say a few words, knowing it's rude not to answer.."

"Kuroko, so that means you're not aware?"

"...Of what, Ogiwara-kun?"

"Of- Nah, it's nothing, don't mind me..."

"Ogiwara-kun, you're definitely hiding something, saying it's nothing just makes it more suspicious."

"You're quite perceptive today, hehe, hehe... But anyway, don't worry about me. Just enjoy your school days with your friends, those what do you call them? Ah, miracle students... along with Aomine Daiki. But beware, _you_ might get _eaten_." Ogiwara chuckled, which lifted Kuroko's spirits up, as if nothing happened.

"Eaten? Ogiwara-kun, I'm not food..."

"The way you say it with that blank expression makes it even funnier, but don't worry, you probably won't get eaten, _probably_."

"Ogiwara-kun, it's about time I leave, so..."

"Wait, before you leave, I want you to have this." He took out something from his bag, and to Kuroko's surprise, it was a drawing of him with Ogiwara. Every single bit of the drawing was obviously worked hard on.

Most might disagree, but some of the best masterpieces were not judged by skill or appearance, but by the amount of hardwork dedicated to it.

"Ogiwara-kun, this... I can't have this, it's too valuable..."

"I'm not a student in Teiko anymore, you can have it, think of it as a gift from me."

"...I'll gladly accept it, arigatou, Ogiwara-kun."

"Don't mention it, just so you know, even if we don't go to the same school, we're still friends right?"

"...Yes."

It was a bond, a bond of friendship. And bonds were fragile, but could be made stronger.

"Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"Stay strong, you're not alone, you have your friends with you."

"...Same to you, Ogiwara-kun, well then, I'll be leaving now." They said their farewells.

And both knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time, at least not on an everyday basis.

**~Teiko Middle School front gate~**

A certain teal-haired boy was greeted by five other people at Teiko's main gate.

"This is quite welcoming, I'm back everyone." Kuroko Tetsuya smiled, and the five other people let out a sigh of relief.

"Took you long enough, Tetsu."

"You really are nothing but trouble, Kuroko."

"Kurokocchi~! You're back, we were all worried!"

"Kurochin... You suddenly made me hungry."

"Tetsuya."

"Everyone, I'm sorry to have caused all of you to worry." Only now was he aware, that he had caused a lot of fuss.

"Don't sweat it, what's important is..."

"You're back!" Kise continued.

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, not here."

"Eh, eh? What's going on? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Stop being so nosy, Kise."

"Midorimacchi, I'm sure you're curious about it too."

"I-it's not like the matter has any relevance to me... or anything..."

"Midochin, that's getting so old..."

"It's nothing for you to know about."

Akashi was somehow happy, it wasn't really a secret.

But it was something only he and Kuroko knew about.

Akashi wanted to keep it a secret, a secret between him and his shadow.

"Let's get back to class already... Your father could get all of us screwed."

"Yeah, Akashicchi's father is funny but scary... he goes from creep to fudan-"

"Okay, leave it at that, move your bodies, not your mouths."

"Well, what's wrong with getting 'screwed' once in a while?" Akashi smirked.

"Akashicchi actually..."

"Congratulations Akashi Seijuro, it's the first time I've heard you wanted to get screwed, or... is it?"

"Ridiculous, Daiki, I've always waited for this, for my entire life."

Akashi Seijuro didn't mind sticking with the usual bunch of weirdos.

**Because these "weirdos" made his life interesting.**

* * *

**Phew! That was done, I know it felt rather weird, while I was writing this chapter, it felt so weird, I was creeped out. But well, all that's over, next is the vacation arc ! I hope you look forward to it, because I am :P I think I got some inspiration from Season 2 episode 12 :3 (I WAS FANGIRLING SO HARD!)**

**-BerryBliss**


	6. Ch5: Stalking a Phantom

**Well, here's chapter 5~! I'm not sure if Midorima actually did that in elementary, sorry if that offended Midorima fans ;_; There was actually a plot twist somewhere in this chapter~ Hope you enjoy this chapter~ I worked hard to manage to make it a bit more comedic than usual, sorry if the jokes are so amateur :) Enjoy~! Thank you for all the favorites and the follows~ And the reviews too~ I'm really happy right now :) Merry Christmas everyone! And for those whose countries are still on Dec. 24, Merry Christmas anyway!**

* * *

Finals were over, and the students were of course happy that their so-called "living hell" was over.

Cheers were heard throughout the whole campus grounds that day, that day the results of the test were announced.

However, of course it could not be avoided there were many whines and tears shed as well.

And for the first time in his whole middle school life in Teiko, it was Aomine Daiki's first time to be part of the people rejoicing.

**"YES! I PASSED! YOU SEE THAT FATHER? I EFFIN' PASSED!"** he shouted to the whole world to hear, particularly at his father.

"Oi, you lucky bastard, too bad I won't be attending summer classes with you." Aomine Daiki was slightly surprised to see someone talk to him. He didn't even know the guy's name, but what he said meant he was in the bottom class.

"Good luck with that, uh... whoever you are."

"Ah, sorry for the late introduction, I'm your classmate, Shibuki Ren."

"Yeah... so, what business do you have with me?"

"For starters, can you introduce me to Tetsu-chan? You seem close to him..."

"Don't call Tetsu with a dirty name like that, only I get to call him Tetsu."

_Note: NEVER try to do that with Aomine, I think this OC is retarded, he'll have a role in this chapter, just keep reading :) Don't worry, __**they'll**__ get rid of him, you'll see..._

"Well, well, ain't this nice timing? Look, over there." Kuroko was innocently walking, reading a light novel without bumping into anybody... or anybody noticing him.

_"Only Tetsu could do that." _Aomine thought proudly of how he got a mentor like him.

"Hey, you, watch where you're going will you? Tss..."

**~Aomine's POV~**

So much for Tetsu's record of remaining unnoticed...

"Out of the way!" he pushed Tetsu and he fell to the floor.

It all happened in an instant... my body moved on its own.

That particular person Tetsu bumped into was wearing a third year uniform.

But that didn't stop me from kicking ass. Why, you ask?

Because he tried to harm Tetsu, and no one does that while I'm around.

"Bastard, now you've done it... My precious face..." He stroked his cheek gently, and something about it just made my blood boil.

"ARE YOU GAY OR WHAT? You tried to harm Tetsu and when you get harmed you act like that? People like you should just-" I was about to punch him again when someone stopped me by stopping my arm.

"Aomine-kun, violence won't solve anything."

Why does a guy like you exist?

Don't you ever get mad at anybody, Tetsu?

And besides... why does it seem... you're mad at me and not him?

"But-"

"Th-that's right... listen to the boy, he's smart..." The senpai was laughing, I could hear the fear in his laughter.

"Tch, if you say so, I won't continue..." I felt the distaste in my mouth, I wasn't satisfied at all. I wanted to hurt him more... it just proves how bad a person I am.

"What's all the fuss about?" The crowd which had gathered made way for Akashi Seijuro, who was with the other miracles.

That's when I noticed, how I badly needed the power to protect Tetsu.

The senpai was trembling at the sight of the Miracles, the look on their faces were terrifying even I felt impressed on how they can put on faces like that without even laying a finger on the target.

There was a moment when I even pitied that senpai. How does Tetsu tame people like them?

After Akashi heard the situation from a certain girl who seemed to have hearts sticking out from her two eyes, obviously lovestruck by Akashi and the others, he quickly understood. He merely said thank you to the girl and helped Tetsu up. The girl seemed disappointed.

I was disappointed too.

**I WANTED TO DO THAT!**

Was what I wanted to say but...

I wouldn't dare.

Because the other miracles wanted to do that too.

And it was obvious I would never be able to do that without getting into a fight.

**~Narrator's POV~**

"Tetsuya, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"It's just a scratch, don't worry about me Akashi-kun..." Kuroko picked up his bag and merely stood quietly leaning on a wall, as if he had nothing to do with it.

I approached him and patted his shoulder, he looked up at me with the usual blank look on his face.

"Oi, Tetsu, you okay?"

"Yes, Aomine-kun, don't worry. I'm used to it..."

"Used to it? How many times has this happened to you?"

Aomine Daiki felt like he was talking to himself, for Kuroko Tetsuya didn't answer.

"Compared to what I've been through... that was nothing."

Aomine Daiki wanted to ask about it, but he was interrupted by a sudden tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Akashi Seijuro looking up at him.

_"Only now did I notice... he is rather small..." Aomine thought to himself. "Small but terrible."_

"You of course, shall not be left unpunished, follow me. and as for you, Tetsuya, wait for us at the main gate, I'll just borrow Daiki for a while, is that okay with you?"

Kuroko nodded in response, Aomine then suddenly thought where the Akashi Seijuro from last week had gone to.

The Akashi Seijuro which showed weakness, the Akashi Seijuro who actually showed kindness.

Not that it was any of Aomine's business.

* * *

**And so...**

"So, you gonna beat me up? Expel me or what?"

"Sadly, I do not have the authority to expel you, nor do I want to. My punishment is rather simple and not really painful, stay at ease."

"Yeah... that doesn't make it ANY better."

"I want you to come with us to stalk Tetsuya." Aomine blinked at what Akashi Seijuro said, and a thought suddenly came to him.

"Why me?"

"There are three reasons. Firstly, in case we get discovered, we have the right to point at you, I am saying your punishment is the blame. That's it, I doubt Tetsuya would get angry at you for your actions, I think."

"You're obviously trying to make me suffer, Akashi!" Aomine complained.

"Obviously, is that not what is defined as rightful punishment?" Something in Akashi Seijuro's tone of voice made it obvious to Aomine that he was trying to drive him into a corner.

He hadn't succeeded. Yet.

"Akashicchi, you're being mean to Aominecchi..."

"Any complaints, Ryouta? If you do have some, say them now."

"U-uh... none..." Kise stuttered. It was as if Akashi were asking if he wanted to die now.

"Humph, Aomine, be thankful Akashi is merciful enough to not make you do... stuff you don't want to do." Midorima adjusted his glasses, and Aomine thought it was his imagination that he saw the oh-so-proud-to-be-a-horoscope/lucky item-addict Midorima throw his lucky item to the floor, not so hard though.

"Midochin, you're still mad over _that_?" They all knew what he was referring to.

**~Flashback~ (Side notes and details by me, the narrator)**

_Note before reading on: Sorry for the dialogue type of writing style, it'll only last for this flashback, I just figured it'd make the one sided argument easier to follow... Not that it wasn't obvious who said those lines :3 _

Kuroko: "Midorima-kun, I need to go buy some stuff, want to go with me?"

Midorima: "Such a nuisance, why me?"

Kuroko: "It's okay if you don't want to come, I might be causing you trouble by doing so."

Midorima: "I-I'll come."

Kuroko: "Thank you, Midorima-kun, I really appreciate it."

Midorima Shintarou seriously thought it was his lucky day, for Kuroko to choose him to accompany him.

That is, until Akashi Seijuro came into the scenario.

Akashi: "Shintarou, I need you to do some stuff, I'll accompany Kuroko in your stead."

Kuroko: "Is it okay, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi: "My pleasure."

**"BUT I WAS ABOUT TO GET A CHANCE TO FINALLY BE ALONE WITH KUROKO!"** Midorima immediately covered his mouth awkwardly when he had noticed what he'd done.

He had easily wandered into territory where he wasn't supposed to be.

He had crossed the line, and he was about to get killed. Literally.

"So you have been scheming behind my back... Shintarou, I wonder if I was clear with you when I said Tetsuya was mine and mine alone?" Akashi Seijuro basically had laser beams shooting out from his eyes, as if he were in the "zone".

Midorima: "U-uh, th-that is... Akashi, that wasn't what I really wanted to say."

Akashi: "I do not want to hear any of your excuses, now... as for your punishment, you must admit that you peed on your pants when you were in elementary second grade because you were choosing between going to the comfort room first or retrieving your lucky item from the one who took it, trying to joke with you while doing a handstand position repeatedly, 5 minutes."

Midorima: "H-how did you know? We weren't even classmates back then!" Midorima was utterly shocked.

As expected of Akashi Seijuro, he never fails to surprise everyone.

Akashi: "I have my own tricks up my sleeve, now... shall **you** do it? Or shall **I** do it for **you**?"

Kuroko: "Midorima-kun, did you really-?"

Midorima: "It's a misunderstanding, Kuroko! Don't listen to what this ev- uh... to what Akashi says."

Akashi: "Tetsuya, who do you trust more? Me or Shintaro? You may only choose one."

Kuroko: "Midorima-kun."

Akashi: "Tetsuya... you have betrayed me! But I can let it slip."

Midorima: "Why are you so kind to him?!"

Akashi: "Because Tetsuya is Tetsuya."

**And so...**

**~Present time~**

"It wasn't a fair argument... nanodayo." Midorima let out his disgust by crumpling a paper from his pocket without mercy and doing a three-pointer, and it went into the trashcan.

"Humph, if you don't want more secrets of yours to be revealed, you'd better watch what you're doing."

"Was that a love letter, Midorima?"

"None of your business, Aomine Daiki."

"There goes tsun-tsun Midorimacchi! Midorimacchi for the win~!"

"Where did you find out all that, Akachin?"

"Oh, I have my sources. I do properly learn about the personal lives of my fellow miracles, just so you know."

"You know too much... Akashicchi..." Kise chuckled.

Aomine Daiki was feeling out of place, he was wondering when they would start tailing Tetsu. He was somehow excited, somewhere in him, he just wanted to get to know Kuroko more.

"Now, whoever fails me in this operation shall receive extra homework along with me revealing one of that particular person's deepest, darkest secrets. Am I clear?"

"Then, Akachin, what if you failed yourself?"

"Of course, if I fail myself, I'll reveal my deepest darkest secret to everyone of course, but I doubt I'll be that careless. Having faith in oneself is essential."

"That's settled! Stalking Kurokocchi plan starts... now!"

**~Teiko's main gate~**

"Sorry, Tetsuya, did we keep you waiting?"

"Not at all, but... There's this person who's been staring at me for a long time now... I don't know why though." He pointed at the brunette not too far from him, who seemed to be head over heels over him.

They didn't like that one bit, Kuroko included. The miracles and Aomine Daiki knew that very well, and therefore they didn't even need to think about what to do to this particular person.

"I know that guy."

"Is he an ally of yours?"

"...Nah, he's after Tetsu. Earlier this morning, before Tetsu got hurt by that senpai, he told me to introduce him to Tetsu, not that I agreed in the first place. That guy gives me the creeps, him getting closer to Tetsu won't do Tetsu any good."

"Mind telling me his name?"

"Shibuki Ren."

"Heh... so a son of the Shibuki conglomerate huh?"

"Midorima, why do you seem so... angry?"

"Ah... Midorimacchi's family's business rival is the Shibuki conglomerate."

"Not only that, the Shbiukis are not exactly best friends with the Midorimas, it all goes back to a divorce from long ago, but that's the past. The past has no relevance to the present."

"Hey, you, don't you dare lay a finger on Tetsu."

"Aomine Daiki... what if I plan to?" Suddenly, Shibuki Ren leapt unto Kuroko and took out a dagger.

"We'll kill you."

"What if he gets killed by me before you all kill me?"

"We just don't let that happen, simple as that."

"Well, you'll have to try not to get killed by me and these other bastards."

"Aominecchi, we're not bastards... heh." Something in Kise made him determined, maybe it was because someone was after his "Kurokocchi". Not that Shibuki Ren stood a chance.

Against the miracles, what could a mere human like him do?

That's right, the miracles may be human, but they were considered monsters by most, beings that should be feared.

But inside those monsters were just hearts beating for one particular individual.

And being distraught because of affection wasn't exactly new, was it?

"Shibuki Ren, know your place. You need to know whose territory you are in. If we lay a finger on you, it'll be considered self defense. There is a rule in this school to not harm fellow students, and all rule breakers are punished. I, as the son of Akashi Seiji, have the authority to punish you so, do you still want to continue?"

"Wow, Akachin, that sounds so cool of you~"

"I'll retreat for now... but know this, I am not the only one set out to kill Tetsu-chan. My master wishes to see him dead, and when Tetsu-chan is killed, the Miracle Students will beg for mercy in front of my master, you'll see."

"Who exactly is your master?!"

"Oh... quite a smart, cunning master I have. I'll have my master's gratitude once I kill Tetsu-chan... Yes... glory... wealth... I'll have it all..."

"Akachin, what should we do with him?"

"Could someone please knock him out and take him to the mental hospital?" Suddenly, a man came and did as Akashi requested.

"Thank you, bring him into the car, take him to the nearest mental hospital, and don't let him escape."

"Understood master."

**~Several minutes later~**

"Akashicchi, who was that?"

"Are you sure, Akashi? Shall we not interrogate him more?"

"I do not deem it necessary, Shintarou." Akashi then turned to Kuroko and called for him.

"...Akashi-kun, what was that all about?"

"Don't be afraid Tetsuya, we're here to protect you."

"No harm will come to you as long as we're with you, Kurochin~"

"Yeah, people like that are just retarded to want to kill you, don't mind them Kurokocchi."

"Kise, shut up, you're too loud..."

"Gomen, Aominecchi..."

"People like him aren't a big deal, but I wonder who that master is..."

"I'll try to find out, I'll send some of my best agents for more information, for now... let us enjoy our vacation."

"Akashicchi's right~! ALL HAIL VACATION!"

"Kise, don't you have summer classes? I bet you do..."

"Aominecchi, don't underestimate me! When needed, I actually cram and get passing grades too!"

"As expected of Kise, clinging onto 75..."

"I couldn't help it... I was imagining Kurokocchi's face on the testpaper..."

"Anyway, anyone want to hang out at the new cafe near the station?"

"Yeah, I could use some sweets to balance my bittersweet life once in a while."

**~And so...~**

It was named Master's Café, so just my how it was called, you could probably guess what kind of restaurant it was.

The café's structure resembled a castle, and the interior design seemed to be focused on attempting to give the customer the feeling he was being served as the master of a mansion. The servers were dressed in the western style outfits of maids and butlers.

"Masters, may I take your order?" It was a clear voice, obviously a girl's. A girl whose hair colour was pinkish, gave off the feel of resembling a flower blossoming in spring.

Two things struck to Aomine when he saw this girl.

Firstly, he knew this girl.

Second, since the last time he saw this girl, her oppai grew larger, much to Aomine's delight.

"Satsuki?"

"Dai-ch- Ah, Aomine-sama, how long has it been?"

"Not since elementary huh... you grew up right.. especially there..." Aomine looked at one particular part, which was obviously that part.

"Still a pervert as always huh... Dai-ch- uh... Aomine-sama." the girl named Satsuki said at the same time she threw the menu at Aomine, head shot.

"That was unnecessary, Satsuki, and stop calling me sama! It's creepy."

"Eh? It's part of my job..."

"Now now, I know you both need to take time, judging you two haven't seen each other for a long time, but don't chastise the girl, Aomine."

"Tss..."

"Aomine-sama, are these your friends?"

"Yeah... that's Akashi Seijuro, you should watch out for that one." Akashi shot Aomine a "what exactly did you mean by that" look, which made Aomine remember to watch his words. "That's Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, and finally-"

"Tetsu-kun! Long time no see, I missed you!" The girl hugged Kuroko, as if she were squishing a fluffy teddy bear.

"Momoi-san... you're choking me..."

"Ah, sorry, I got carried away... Moving on,your orders, masters?"

"What is your relationship with Kurokocchi?"

"Ah, we used to attend the same kindergarten together, ah but don't worry, Dai-chan, I met you first, don't get jealous."

"I'm NOT jealous, Satsuki! Wait, could it be the guy you used to describe so highly was..."

"Yes, that was Tetsu-kun!"

"Does that mean- you-"

"I know what you're all thinking. That's right, I used to have a crush on Tetsu-kun! Even now..."

"HANDS OFF!"

"Huh?"

"Kurokocchi must remain pure, MUST remain** PURE**~!"

"Ah... don't worry, Kise-sama, I'm not that kind of person. I was a kid back then, I didn't know what I was thinking. I fell in love with Tetsu-kun just because he saved me from some kids who bullied me..."

"That's pretty brave of you, Kuroko."

"That's how gentlemen do it~!" Kise nodded to himself.

"Kise, you were never a gentleman, you were gentlegay."

"NOOO! THAT MAKES YOU GAY TOO, MIDORIMACCHI!"

"Anyway, we'll all have iced coffee."

"Akashi-sama, we also have the extra special food challenge, if you manage to eat 15 giga sized Maid to Master Service parfait within 10 minutes, you'll be able to get 6 free tickets to a high-class resort in Okinawa, shall you take the offer, masters?"

"Atsushi, are you hungry right now?"

"Yeah... kinda."

"We have a challenger, and as for the rest of us, we'll have iced coffee."

"Understood, master. Anything else?"

"None."

"Well then, your order will be coming in just a moment~!" The waitress, Satsuki, dashed away, the miracles and Aomine were left silently sitting on the edge of their seats.

Why exactly?

They were eagerly waiting for the perfect timing to stalk Kuroko Tetsuya.

**~5 minutes later~**

"15 Maid to Master Service café giga size desu~!"

"That is quite impressive..." Even for people coming from rich families, the parfait itself looked special compared to simple trifles, it was definitely not bad, considering Akashi Seijuro was a harsh critic.

"Well, then, Atsushi-sama, are you prepared?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then, 10 minutes starts NOW!" Murasakibara lazily, yet speedily, scooped large amounts and just gobbled them up like nothing, and before long...

"We have a winner~!"

"Waaa, Murasakibaracchi, that was awesome!"

"That was delicious..." Murasakibara seemed satisfied, the only thing left for him to be satisfied was to stalk Kuroko.

"As promised, 6 tickets to the famed Okinawan resort!"

"Eh? But... my family owns this resort..." Kise commented.

"Who cares? It's for free..."

"Aomine, who said you would be coming?"

"HUH? I'M NOT?! YOU'RE ALL SO SELFISH, MAN!"

"Why not? The more the merrier..."

"Kurokocchi... you want this Ahominecchi to come along?"

"I don't see what's wrong with Aomine-kun tagging along... Oh well, it's up to all of you to decide, it's about time for me to go home, my home is rather far away." Kuroko stood up and walked to the exit of the café.

"You know what to do, everyone. Just as planned..."

"ROGER!"

"Masters, you're all leaving?"

"Sorry, Satsuki, we need to."

"Here's the payment, Momoi-san." Akashi handed over 500,000 yen. "Keep the change."

"Thank you master~! Come again~!"

**~After the Miracles left~**

"Better come again, miracles, Dai-chan too... Let's play the game of love next time..."

Momoi Satsuki smiled to herself, she had her own plans.

Anyone who got in her way, she got rid of.

She wasn't sure if these people were as easy as she though so though, after meeting them.

"Interesting... A challenge... Wait for me, Tetsu-kun... I'll save you, I promise, you'll be mine soon..."

**~And so...~**

Kuroko was heading towards the station, his home was still 2 lines away. He bought his ticket and he was waiting for the train to come.

He didn't know he was being followed at all.

The five stalkers weren't really good at not attracting attention, the five of them knew that. And the solution was obviously...

"Everyone, put these on~" Kise took out several hats and glasses, along with some artificial mustaches, and some jackets.

"Those are totally lame, Kise."

"Aominecchi, they aren't lame, they'll just look lame on you."

"Stop complaining, the two of you, the train has arrived already."

"Akashi, are you sure about this?"

"We've come this far, we can't let it all be put to waste."

"But wait, didn't Kuroko plan to go home?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Will we stalk him up to when he gets to his bedroom?"

"Uwaa, sounds like fun!"

"Idiots, stop with the vulgar thoughts. I've already prepared what I would say in case his parents question our presence."

"I doubt Kurokocchi's parents are even around at this time of year..."

"Indeed, but we can't be sure. Look, the train is about to leave, save that for later."

~Inside the train~

"So it was a bullet train..."

"You just noticed now?!"

The five were sitting on the same bench, while Kuroko was standing far away from them, there were a lot of people inside the train. True, it was the time of day where the train would probably be crowded.

"Aaaah... won't some gentleman let Kurokocchi sit? It must be hard having to have to squeeze into those numerous bodies... Ah, my pure Kurokocchi! I'm going there to save him!" Kise was about to squeeze through the crowd but Midorima pulled him back to his seat.

"Don't make it seem like a soap opera, if we approach Kuroko, the whole plan will be ruined."

"Tetsu, he's still reading at a time like this..."

"But anyway, what do you all think of that from earlier?"

"What?"

"...About Kurochin targeted... or something..."

"That is part of the reason why I had proposed this plan, judging we won't be by his side that much this vacation, he might be in danger at any time."

"And.. Akashicchi, some part of you just wanted to stalk Kurokocchi, didn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Y-yes sir..."

Suddenly, a man stood near Aomine and held on to the handle which kept people's balance.

"Crap, I need to get out of here..." Aomine wanted to puke.

"You okay, Aominecchi? What happened?"

Aomine switched to body language. He pointed at the guy's armpits and he moved to the gesture saying it was smelly.

"Aominecchi... I think you're overreacting, bare with it already..."

"But Tetsu won't be getting off for another 3 stations..."

"Trust me, it is smelly." Midorima, who was beside Aomine, agreed. He took out his handkerchief and covered his nose. The rest followed Midorima's example.

"Crap, I don't have a handkerchief..." Aomine cursed.

"Have you learned your lesson, Aominecchi? Bringing a handkerchief is a proper way of hygiene~"

"Only gay people are that mindful about hygiene..."

"Better gay than unsafe~" Kise stuck out his tongue at Aomine, which made Akashi smile.

**~After the looooooong train ride~**

"Crap, I'm beat..."

"To think public trains were like that, the idea of riding that everyday makes me sick..." Akashi muttered.

"Well, we do have to ride that for the ride home I guess..."

"No, I shall take all of you home by car, I don't want all of us to suffer any further..." For a person like Akashi Seijuro, who was slightly concerned for his teammates well-being, the idea was very like him.

"Akashicchi... we all have our own limousines... we can just contact our families to fetch us from here."

"I suggest we gather on a slightly nearer area. Even for high-class cars, two lines away by train is pretty hard to handle."

"Fine... but I doubt you all want to go home now, do you?"

"TRUE!"

"Now that you mention it, Akashicchi... what do you think is Kurokocchi's home like?"

"You can't expect it to be normal, or maybe you can?"

"Mansion or not, it is the home of our phantom, do not ridicule it so."

"Could it be, it's that house?" Murasakibara pointed at the house where Kuroko was headed to. It was indeed, normal, it looked like the typical house you would find in modern Japan.

"Phew, I almost thought Kurokocchi would be living in a dump..." Kise seemed relieved.

"Ryouta, how dare you?!"

"I can't help it... But if you think about it the positive way, precisely because Kurokocchi lives normally that he didn't turn out abnormal."

"Everyone, what are you doing here?"

"Wah! Kurokocchi~! You surprised us..."

"Tch... We got caught huh..."

"You must have gone far, I'm sure bearing with the train ride must have been hard for all of you." Kuroko smiled. "Care to come in?"

"Is it okay?"

"I can't let all of you to hide near the doorstep, can I? The neighbours will talk..."

"So, Tetsu, this is your house?"

"Hmm... I guess you can call it my hideout?"

"Hideout?"

The main question was, who was he hiding from?

"Anyway, let's get inside. It's quite cold out here, you all might catch a cold."

"Only idiots get colds." Aomine smirked.

"And you're not an idiot, Ahominecchi?"

"No, I'm not..."

**~Inside Kuroko's "house"~**

"Everyone, please make yourselves at home, I'll just get some drinks..."

"Tetsuya, due to certain circumstances we won't be able to go home till tomorrow, can we stay here for the night?"

"Yes, if you want to. Unfortunately, we don't have that much guest rooms..."

"YEHEY! Sleep-over at Kurokocchi's house!"

"What are you, elementary?"

"Be sure not to be a nuisance to Tetsuya, or you'll all have to go through me."

"Wait, Kuroko, you do have a room, don't you?"

"...Yes, why do you ask?

"How many beds are there?"

"...One."

**"THAT'S IT, I'LL BE THE ONE SLEEPING WITH KUROKOCCHI!"**

"No I am."

"Not a valid argument, I am."

"Tetsu, who do you want to sleep with?"

"... I'm sorry but we do properly have futons you know... and there are couches on the living room... so I don't see why all of you want to sleep together with me on the bed. You can all have the bed, I'll just sleep on one of the futons..."

"No, that's not it!"

"Tetsu, you're as dense as ever..."

"Huh?"

"...This is my first time sleeping over at someone else's house..."

"Aw... Akashicchi, don't worry, sleepovers are a whole lot of fun!"

"I wonder..."

Akashi Seijuro thought if it was safe that his first sleepover-mates were these people.

* * *

**I made Momoi a yandere lol ;-; She'll have more yandere roles in future chapters ~ I SHIP GoMKuro! (I used to be a shipper of MomoKuro though), but still~! Please review desu~ I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors, well everybody, "Merry Christmas"! Next up, the sleepover at Kuroko's house~! I'm having a lot of fun writing this *evil laugh***

**-BerryBliss**


	7. Ch6: The Sleepover of Doom

Here's the sleepover chapter, chapter 6! :) Sorry for the wrong grammar, I find it hard to write everything in detail, but I did my best! I hope you'll like this chapter, :) I'll have another upcoming KnB fanfic :) And yes, it's yaoi :)) Stay tuned for it :) Akashi and Kuroko are brothers there, :3

Thank you for those who favorited: Aikawa-BL 14,Akira Phantomthief, Akumamimi, BlazeMary, DiamondLightHQ, Dradragon, Dragonblaze66, Ezrudine, Fushimi Saruhiko, Hirame, Kuroko8no8basuke, Kuroshiroryuu, Leaneair-Quwell, Little Carmen1290, PrimoGiotto5510, Ritsuka119, Riza Phantomhive, Seither-Kairy, Shugofairy3,SleepieBye, YOSHINO XD, ben4kevin, blackraven623, hitomi65, melodilove3, momoka1808 pokermaniac039, starhunter9147, and zanzchi :)

Also thank you for the follows as well :) Along with the reviews!

.7-san, thank you for the continued support, hope you like this chapter :)

And to that certain guest who has been reviewing recently: I know who you are :P See you at school next year. Well, enjoy :)

* * *

Most would think rich people would prefer to have their sleepovers at a fellow rich person's mansion, in a room resembling a grand hotel suite, first having high-class dinner with your fellow sleepover mates and then talking about their family businesses.

That did not apply to the rich people in Kuroko Tetsuya's house right now.

In fact, what was happening was the complete opposite of that belief.

"So... why did we end up playing cards again?"

"Just for fun... I think."

"What's up with that?"

"Might as well finish the game, Aomine-kun, there's no turning back."

"Akashicchi and Midorimacchi are so serious over there..." Kise looked at the two said people, playing shogi.

"It's already obvious, Akashicchi would win."

"Aomine-kun, pick a card already..." Kuroko Tetsuya was holding two cards, one was the safe card, and one was the joker card.

There was no money betted on the game, so Aomine Daiki didn't really worry about losing anything. What he didn't want was him being looked on as a lame-o again, just when he had lost a game to Kuroko earlier too. It always seemed to be him ending up on a tight spot, and he resorted to the famous world-wide method.

"Eenie,meenie,minie,mo. Which card shall decide my fate today?" He ended up picking the card to his right side, he closed his eyes.

_"THIS IS IT, MY REPUTATION DEPENDS ON THIS MOMENT!" _Aomine Daiki screamed in his mind.

"Aominecchi, you don't have to worry about anything... Kurokocchi will go easy on you next time."

"Minechin, open your eyes already."

Aomine opened his eyes to see Murasakibara smirking in front of his face, and he saw the joker card in his hand.

"I LOST AGAIN!" Aomine whined.

"You didn't, Murasakibara switched the cards." Midorima said, who was also losing to Akashi Seijuro in shogi for the 100th time.

"Midochin, you spoiled the fun..."

"Midorimacchi, I bet you're losing, aren't you?" Kise smiled with a sparkly aura.

"I'm not losing, I already lost.." Midorima said, obviously annoyed, not because he lost, but because they didn't have to say he lost in front of his face, especially if the one using it against him was just a lucky "excuse" of a person, at least, that sums up how most people view Kise Ryouta.

But they didn't know hidden beneath that happy-go-lucky, childish-like personality was a person who just wanted everyone to get along. He was somehow happy that now they were just sitting like this relaxing, not having to think about competition and problems, and he was somehow glad most of them took Kuroko out of their mind once in a while.

But his vision of them being a happy-go-lucky bunch not thinking about competing for Kuroko was impossible, especially since the next game was a very evil game indeed.

"Everyone, what should we play next?" Kuroko asked. He was unaware that his question, pure and without any suspicious intent, actually gave birth to a more sinister plan.

"Of course, when you say sleep-over, you say truth or dare."

"We'll settle it with rock papers scissors~!" Kise actively joined the discussion,

_"Oh well,"_ he thought to himself. _"What's important is to have some fun!"_

Their idea of fun was totally different from the normal type of fun.

And so...

**"Rock, paper, scissors!"** Normally, rock, paper, scissors composed of hands taking the form of rock, scissors, or paper. But what came out of Akashi's hand was a combination of rock and scissor.

The rest knew Akashi Seijuro somehow had a habit of carrying numerous scissors with him, taking it to advantage, they all chose rock, but Kuroko didn't know, he innocently chose paper.

"Akashicchi... what's that supposed to be?"

"Rock... But, why did my scissors betray me at this moment?!"

"Akachin, scissors don't appear out of nowhere, you must have had them in your hand the whole time."

"Scissor or rock or whatever, Akashi, anything other than rock, paper, or scissors is against the rules. You're it."

"...You'll pay for this, Daiki, I have my own rules."

"Such as?"

"I always win."

"Well, you're not the king this time, we're playing as equals, what do you say?"

"Humph... I have no choice..." Akashi Seijuro never really played Truth or Dare, so he didn't know which was the better evil.

"Truth, or, dare?"

"...Which is safer?"

It really depended on who you were playing with, and reminder, if your playmates were people like them, truth or dare would be a terrifying nightmare indeed.

But it was almost impossible to make Akashi Seijuro scared, so they decided to talk about it without Akashi hearing.

"So, what should we do?" Aomine Daiki found the game rather horrifying, due to previous experiences from childhood days. Some things like taking a step into the girls' comfort room, he did, and a girl mistook him for a pervert.

No, he was a pervert, but not that bad of a pervert, a good behaved pervert.

"Everyone, go easy on Akashi-kun..." Kuroko suggested.

"If we go easy on Akashi, we'll be the ones ending up losing the game." Midorima was careful with treating Akashi Seijuro, he knew well enough of what Akashi Seijuro was capable of.

"Is there even winning or losing in truth or dare?" Kise chuckled.

"Nah... I don't think so. Akachin, judging him, I think he'll probably choose dare."

"Then... I know the perfect dare." Aomine nodded to himself.

"What is it, Aominecchi?"

"Can I give him the dare?"

"Yeah, any objections?"

"None."

And so...

"So, Akashicchi? Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... since there is almost nothing I can't do, dare." Akashi answered. He didn't know his self-confidence would be his doom.

"Woah, Murasakibaracchi was right!"

"About what?" Akashi asked suspiciously, he eyed Kise and Murasakibara with a glare.

"Nothing, Akashicchi..."

"Well, then Aomine Daiki, do the honors."

"Akashi Seijuro, I want you to kiss Tetsu on the cheek."

"NOOOO, AOMINECCHI, THAT WAS UNHEARD OF!"

"Kisses are invalid, this is basically illegal." Midorima reprimanded Aomine, but deep inside him, he just didn't want to see his lucky item for the day getting dirtied by the lips of others.

Yes, coincidentally, Midorima's lucky "item" today was said to be a friend who was an Aquarius. He found it rather odd for the horoscope to consider a person a lucky item, but he was faithful to his beliefs, that was the kind of person Midorima was.

_"Since when did I consider Kuroko my friend?"_ Midorima suddenly asked himself. He shoved away the thought from his head, concentrating to reality.

"Then... Kiss-"

"Kisses are not allowed, Minechin."

"That's not fair, when I was in elementary, someone asked me to kiss the blackboard!"

"The blackboard and this are two different cases."

"Down with that person! Cut his or her head off!"

"C'mon, don't say that when that person's not here... What good will it do me?! That was a long time ago..." Aomine never really had much happy memories. Even though that truth or dare he had was rather odd, it was also his first time playing with other people his age.

He was grateful he got to experience the fun again, and he was going to make sure this experience would stay in his mind forever.

"Okay fine... Why don't you try this, Akashi? Bring Tetsu with you and knock at the neighbour's doorstep, leave Tetsu there and hide, see what the neighbour's reaction will be and apologize there afterwards. How's that?"

"I'm sure the neighbour will fawn at how cute Kurokocchi is~!"

"Kise, you'll be the one doing that, don't push your ideals onto others."

"...I'll do it." Akashi stood up and carried Kuroko, piggy-back style.

"A-akashi-kun... this feels..."

"Stay at ease, Tetsuya. Whatever that neighbour does to you, I'll give it back to him or her 100 times more painful."

"That's not it, Akashi-kun, it's just that... it somehow feels good..." Kuroko said that because it had been a while since he actually rode on someone's back.

Not since his parents divorced... due to certain reasons.

Remembering it made him sad, but he knew it was long in the past. It still haunted him, how people would soon abandon him anyway, but he knew better than to think that about his friends.

"I see, well, hold on tight." Akashi smiled to himself, now he felt not as the one who was easily controlled by anger and desire of destruction, but as a person who was free of the bad things in the world.

~After Akashi and Kuroko were headed for the neighbour's house~

"Akashicchi must have done it by now."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Hmm... Let's take a look." They peeked through the window and saw Akashi leave Kuroko by the doorstep.

"Huh? Why does Akashicchi seem reluctant?"

"That's because he knows he's not doing the right thing." Aomine said.

"Now I just noticed, we're so lucky to have a friend like Kurokocchi..."

"I don't really consider him a-"

"Don't lie to yourself, Midorimacchi, you know it's true. We all do, we'd better not let go of Kurokocchi, he'll be playing hard-to-get."

"He doesn't even know how complicated he is, that Tetsu, but that's why we like him don't we?"

"Don't think you'll get Kurochin without getting hurt."

"We all know that, we really do."

**~What's happening next door~**

Hayami was a lady in her late 30s, she had lost her son to sickness. Three years have passed, and even now, she held the picture of her son in her hands. She thought back to three years ago, today was the exact day her son had died.

So you can imagine what her expression would be when she saw a boy who somehow looked like her son on her house's doorstep.

"Hibiki?" she whispered to herself. She blinked and she realized it wasn't her son.

"Umm... who's Hibiki?" It was the first time she saw this teal-haired boy in front of her, she was sure of it.

"Ah... it's nothing... were you the one who knocked?"

"No... it was A-"

"It was me, I'm sorry for the nuisance, you see, my friends next door gave this to me as a dare, I'm sorry if we bothered you. Well then, good-"

"Wait, who exactly are you two?" Hayami was confused, she didn't remember the house next door being occupied.

"Ah... I'm Akashi Seijuro, and he's Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko-kun huh... I knew your mother, we used to be friends in high school. She promised to herself that if she'd had a boy, she would name him Tetsuya. To think... How long has it been I wonder..."

"...You knew my mother?"

"Yes... it's been a while since I'd last seen her though, is she well?"

"...To be honest, I don't know, miss. Both of my parents disappeared when I was 5."

"I'm sorry to hear that... for a moment I thought you were my son back there. You have the same eyes... Enough about that, good night to the two of you, make sure not to trouble the other people around here with your dares."

"Yes ma'am, we'll make sure we don't overdo our... foolishness."

**~And so...~**

"What was that about, Tetsuya?"

"...To be honest, I don't know. I only have a few memories involving my parents, and most were of them fighting. I don't have that much memories of my past, I woke up in that orphanage. I grew up there as well, it was only recently I started living independent of others..."

"...Is that so? Did you ever wonder what your parents were like?" It certainly piqued Akashi Seijuro's interest, it was how he noticed he didn't know much about their dear phantom like they thought they did.

"I do remember their physical features, but in my memories, the conversations are inaudible, almost completely etched."

"Don't worry, you're part of our family now. You see those fools up there looking at us? However foolish or idiotic they may be, they're part of it too." Akashi Seijuro pointed at the rest who were peeking through the window.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun... Well, we can't keep them waiting, can we?"

"You're right, they'll be anticipating your return."

~Back in the house~

"How did it turn out? I bet the neighbours next door were gaping at how cute and innocent Tetsu was."

"Aomine-kun, what does that mean?"

"Nothing, just... something." Aomine smiled to himself.

"...The neighbour thought Tetsuya was her son."

"Hmm... but why?"

"WHAT?! BUT KUROKOCCHI IS MY WAIFU! WHY DON'T I KNOW MY MOTHER IN LAW?!"

"We get the message, Kisechin..."

"Why didn't anyone invite me to the wedding? This is an outrage, I would have ruined the wedding into pieces... And that includes killing the groom."

"Akashicchi... it was just a joke... a _joke_..."

"And besides, do you not know what the word _thought _means? Don't make assumptions..."

"Okay fine, that dare was done, so, who's next?"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"Yay~ Aominecchi's turn!"

"Yikes, aw fine... truth."

"Eh? But truth is no fun..."

"It depends on how you view that option, well, I'll make sure to ask him _thoroughly_." Akashi smiled in an evil way.

"I'm in your hands..." Aomine shuddered, he reluctantly held out his hands, and Akashi Seijuro squeezed them with all his might.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, SHEEEET, it hurts! WHERE'S THE QUESTION?! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET!"

"Oh... I'm sorry, my hands just... wanted to squeeze something... heh."

"That was on purpose, bastard."

"Daiki, did you just call me a bastard?"

"No, I didn't, Akashi-sama." He rolled his eyes, if he remembered right, the audible range of human hearing was really sensitive.

"Well then, what do you like about Tetsuya? Everyone in this room has the right to know, Tetsuya is no exception. Right, Tetsuya?"

"I suppose I am curious as well..." Kuroko timidly answered.

"There you have it, Kurochin says it all."

"...I like everything about him." Aomine said nervously, he shifted slightly from his current position.

"A more.. specific answer please." Akashi tightened his grip and squeezed harder.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Oh, you didn't _do _anything, I'm doing this out of pure curiosity, as they say, curiosity kills."

"Akashcchi, you're being scary..."

"I almost pity Aomine Daiki, to have Akashi do that to him..."

"How do you say this... unlike me, he's not lazy, he's hardworking, he's freaking innocent it's annoying, he's too dense for his own good it makes you want to protect him, he's the sort of person who manages just by working hard, even if it meant having to start from the very beginning. I respect him in that way."

"Respect, and not anything else?"

"That's two questions already." Aomine Daiki complained, Akashi glared back at his response, but he knew he had to play fair.

He was a _fair_ person... sort of.

But no one ever said playing games needed to be fair, did they?

However, the good side of Akashi Seijuro felt he had to let it slip... for now.

"Phew..." Aomine breathe out in relief as Akashi Seijuro let go of his two hands. He rubbed them to each other and blowed on them, looking at them with an expression of pity. He looked like he wanted to soothe his hands and cry for them.

"Aomine," Aomine Daiki came back to his senses when he heard Midorima Shintarou call his name. It was once again time for rock paper sccissors.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"Midorimacchi, good luck in trying to survive."

"Humph, my luck is on first place today, and I am sure Oha-Asa will not fail me."

"Fine, fine, so Midochin, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I am not a liar." After Midorima's self-confident statement, the rest couldn't help but laugh, they shot him questionable looks.

"We'll see about that..."

"Who's got a good question for Midorima?"

"Midorima-kun, can I be the one?"

If most people heard that, it would most probably come to a misunderstanding.

"Kurokocchi, you felt that way about Midorimacchi?! I'm heartbroken, my life is done for! Midorimacchi, why are you so lucky?"

"Huh? Did I say something wrong? I had something I wanted to ask Midorima-kun..."

"Kurochin, how can you do that?"

"Do what, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Get in an embarrassing situation and yet get out of it without a scratch, along with managing to pull it off in an innocent way." Aomine said, because he always seemed to get killed when he did something wrong.

It was supposed to be that way but he always asked himself why his mentor was like that.

Not that he had a problem with it, he admired his mentor for having that trait of his.

As a person, Aomine Daiki had a lot of things left to learn.

"Here I go, Midorima-kun..."

"Kurokocchi, why are you so nervous? When you're not the one being questioned..."

"It's just that... Midorima-kun, I don't want him to get offended by my question."

"Don't worry Kuroko, try me."

"Well then... Midorima-kun, is there a particular reason why you're so attached to lucky items?"

"Oh... so that was it... that's such a kind question."

"No, that's where you're wrong. Asking someone like Midorimacchi a question like that is like asking a person the reason why he or she needed to breath."

"Humph, it's because you're my lucky item, and I can't seem to let go of it, no matter what I do. W-well, are you all satisfied?!"

"Midorimacchi's blushing!"

"Midochin, that was so... corny." Murasakibara munched on his pocky.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Midorima regretted answering. "But... there is an actual reason you know."

"Would you mind telling us, Midorima-kun?"

"D-Don't ask that of me with your puppy eyes... I- I guess I have no choice. Fine... It's simple, it's because for my whole life, I've been unlucky."

"...Huh?"

"It all started when I was in the second grade, I hadn't known all of you yet. It was about the time when I started to learn fortune telling, my predictions were accurate. The cards foretold my next days would be unlucky, after that, a lot of things started happening. A bucket of water was poured down on me just because a girl on the stairs bumped onto it, it fell down on my unlucky head, and after that, a certain parasite named Kazunari Takao transferred into our class. He started tailing me everywhere I went, I was annoyed. I was so unlucky to end up falling for a guy like him."

"MIDORIMACCHI WAS IN LOVE! It's so hot in here... I'm melting." Kise said enthusiastically.

"Shut up, going on... *ahem*"

"Was that *ahem* really necessary?"

"My life turned more and more unlucky, it went ultra mega unlucky when I was told I had to transfer to Teiko Middle School, and at that time, I was rather close to that parasite. I didn't want to experience that again, so I started being obsessed with items that increased luck, but still, to think my other person would come just when the first person disappeared from my life... fate is evil indeed."

"That was so sad..." Kise sniffed, he was crying. Crying tears of joy. "Tissues please..." he said in a sarcastic way.

"Midochin, don't cry after this..."

"What do you all think of me?!"

"A lucky-item obsessed megane tsundere weirdo who keep talking about horoscopes here and there." Aomine was honest about it. "But there's nothing wrong about that, because that's what makes you the annoying person you are."

"Midorima-kun, I think that's not very convincing."

"Tetsuya, what does that mean? Are you not satisfied?"

"...Not exactly... it's just that... you choose your own destiny, don't you? Lucky items don't decide the future, you do, Midorima-kun. You choose the path you take, it's what led people to where they are now."

"Yes, yes, Kuroko, I know that. But it might take more than your words to cure me now..."

"Take Midochin to the psychiatrist!"

"I'm not retarded, I don't see why I need to go to the psychiatrist."

"This'll be the last truth or dare, it's getting too chaotic."

"Agreed."

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"Ah."

"Kurokocchi's it!"

"So, truth or dare?"

"...What should I choose... I wonder?" Kuroko Tetsuya pondered.

Either way, Kuroko Tetsuya was going to have a hard time.

But _they_ wouldn't let their dear phantom have a hard time.

"It's okay, Kurokocchi, we promise we'll go easy on you~!"

"Kise-kun, that's not very reassuring..."

"So, Tetsu, what'll it be?"

"...Truth, I guess."

"That one's easy,"

"There's only one question we have in mind."

They all seemed to be in agreement, and unfortunately, the certain someone Kuroko Tetsuya said was going to have a hard time staying with the others peacefully tonight.

Because...

"Kurochin/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya/Kuroko, who do you like the most among us?"

"...Everyone, you seem to always like questions like these."

"Ahaha... ahaha..."

"The answer?"

"It'll obviously be me."

"No, it'll be me, screw all of you, we and Tetsu are best buds, aren't we, Tetsu?"

"...I suppose that is true, it is true Aomine-kun is a good student, and he's easier to manage."

"Eh? But I'm Kurokocchi's waifu! Who cares about being a student? Bah, I bet I'm the only one who's ever played hide and seek with Kurokocchi in this room."

"Who cares about hide and seek? I was the only one who gave Kurochin vanilla shakes everyday!"

"Not vanilla shake bribery again!"

"Please, I've set my eyes on Tetsuya ever since the fifth grade of elementary. I've known him since you were all strangers to him."

"Akachin, knowing is different from getting to know."

"I know that! And besides, I was the only one who was actually nice to him back then, even though you were all acting like bystanders just waiting for all the fuss to subside."

"You guys have known Tetsu since elementary?"

"Not really... well, we were his classmates for one year, but we never really talked to Kuroko."

"It was a joint curriculum between our school and Tetsuya's school which lasted for only one year, I suspect it was purely experimental. With the exception of Ryouta, yes we've known him since fifth grade of elementary school."

"Oh... but since when did you develop feelings for him?" Aomine blurted it out, he was curious. As they say, "keep your friends close, your enemies closer".

"I am not obliged to tell you that, as you can see, Tetsuya hasn't even decided on a proper answer yet. Well, Tetsuya, your verdict?"

"Don't make it sound like a court trial!"

"Hmm... Aomine-kun I think, I think I'm closest to Aomine-kun."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! ASHDSGADGLDHF-"

"Kise, quit overreacting, it is Kuroko's decision. People have their own decisions, you can't change them... for now."

"Yes, we still have a chance."

"Wai~ Akachin understands..!"

"Well, that is the last question, so in the end, I win!" Aomine yawned, it was in fact, already 2:00 in the morning, they had been playing games nonstop.

"Don't think you've won, the battle is not yet over!"

They turned off the lights, Aomine was straight asleep. He slept on one of the futons, taking a weird position.

"He's unexpectedly a messy sleeper."

"That's not unexpected of Aomine."

"Everyone, I'm sleeping as well, good night... Should I sleep on one of the couches?"

"Nah, you should just sleep on the bed, we're fine here."

And before long, Kuroko Tetsuya was asleep.

And being asleep meant he was completely vulnerable.

"Uwaaa. Kurokocchi's sleeping face is soooo cute. I want to poke his cheek.."

"Stop, you'll wake him up..."

"On the other hand, that guy seems to be sleeping peacefully too..."

"His sleep will be peaceful no longer."

"Akashicchi, what do you have in mind?"

"Someone please fetch me a marker..."

"Here you go." Midorima handed Akashi the item he wanted.

~The next morning~

"Yo, everyone, how was your sleep?" And yet no one answered Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine-kun, you're awake? The rest already went home... Aomine-kun, what happened to your face?"

"Huh? Is something on my face?"

"Not just something... A lot of things..." Kuroko grabbed a mirror and gave it to Aomine.

He stared at his face in the mirror. And...

1.

2.

3.

"WHAT THE F***?! WHO THE HECK DID THIS SH*T TO ME?!"

"Aomine-kun, do you need to wash your face? The comfort room's over there, feel free to use it."

"AAAAH HOW THE HECK DO I ERASE THIS?! THIS MUST HAVE BEEN DONE BY THOSE BASTARDS. You'll pay for this someday, whoever did this!"

**~Akashi Seijuro's mansion~**

"Heh. I can hear Daiki screaming and cursing from miles away, he must be frustrated now."

"Akashi-sama, the car has been prepared."

He was headed to a certain hospital owned by Midorima's family, and in there was Shibuki Ren.

* * *

**The fight wasn't over, and certain figures were plotting behind the shadows.**

**The enemy had yet to show it's true colors, but the enemy was always very good at doing that at the right time.**

**_She_**** figured that the time still wasn't right.**

**"Soon... very soon..."**

* * *

**Well, that was somehow long... next chapter will be the beach chapter, and you can pretty much guess what will happen :3 I'll leave it to your wild imagination ;)**

**I can't wait for episode 13 of the anime's s2, Akashi's finally making his ACTUAL appearance (aside from the tip-off, and the various slight teasers). January 4, hurry up and come! Oh, and Advanced Happy New Year to everyone :)**

**-BerryBliss**


	8. Ch7: Beneath The Starry Sky

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait, here's chapter 7! :) I hope you enjoy xD There were unexpectedly some AoKise moments xD I am not really a shipper, I'm more of GoMKuro :3 Oh, and Kagami-kun will be appearing a bit later in the story... and Aomine isn't happy about that :) you'll see. Thank you for the continued support :) I'm happy, and I have another idea for a fanfic :) I hope you'll all watch out for that~ But it won't really come anytime soon, since school's here -_-" But well, I made sure Kise's POVs here were expressive xD I may not write that much, since I need to concentrate on my studies (meh... so unlike me to say this) and well, I'm striving to improve my writing skills, with the help of a certain person who uses scissors as a threat :) If you're reading this, you know who you are :)**

**I would like to thank you to all those readers of my fanfic out there :) Thank you for the favourites, the follows, and the reviews too! :D And to that certain writing mentor of mine, thank you for threatening me to strive this hard to try to meet your high expectations wahahahahaha :)**

**Enough of that, here's the beach chapter!**

* * *

Summer.

It is a season of heat, and for students, summer vacation was very valuable.

And when you say summer vacation... you say...

**"BEACH!"**

"Kise, did you swear just now?"

"Aominecchi you idiot, not female dog, I mean beach, you know, the place with sand and everything~!"

"Yeah... I get the message, so, who's coming with us?"

"Of course, we'll be all alone~!"

"I'd rather die than be alone with you!"

"Aominecchi, it's just a joke, you take things too seriously... We'll be going with Kurokocchi and the others, we thought about leaving you alone... but we just happened to cross paths so..."

"Yeah, yeah, so... where are they?"

"Ah, they're over there. We'd better hurry, before they'd leave us behind."

Kise Ryouta was referring to the airplane right in front of him, he pointed at it and Aomine Daiki sighed, wondering if this was actually safe.

"Yeah..."

But somewhere inside him, Aomine Daiki had a bad feeling about this.

**~Kise's POV~**

I really am a genius, my brilliant plan to be alone with Kurokocchi is going smoothly!

"Oi, Kise, the airplane's leaving."

"NOOOOO, WAIT!"

"Who's piloting that thing? He's an idiot to leave you behind, didn't you own that airplane? It looked like a private jet... Well, judging you are an idiot, I guess what you own are idiots as well."

"You're so mean, Aominecchi! I have no choice, I'll have to contact someone to give us another way to get there... Just when I was looking forward to being on the same airplane with Kurokocchi!"

Heh, no one knows this is ALL part of my plan. I'm such a genius, I'm already laughing at the thought Kurokocchi will be mine for the day.

It goes like this, truth be told, everyone had already gone ahead to that Okinawan resort, and that airplane earlier was empty except for the pilot on it. I actually put a transmitter on Kurokocchi in the sleepover two days ago (don't ask where I put it), told him a later meeting time. Judging his location, he's close. Once Kurokocchi arrives, I'll deceive my older sister to call another airplane to come here, and voila! I'll be alone on the airplane with Kurokocchi!

BUT someone unexpectedly bumped into me on the waiting place, a person named Aomine Daiki.

He was NOT invited, he ruined my **_BRILLIANT _**plan! Now everything's a mess! But well... he did get a ticket to the resort... so...

**BUT STILL!**

That didn't stop me from continuing though.

"Moshi, moshi? Anekicchi, it's been a while~ You see, I'm sort of stuck here with a certain idiot, and we need to go to that new resort our family owns... So I was wondering if you would be kind enough to lend us transportation."

"Like hell I would! You can just rot there with whoever idiot that is and die!"

"Anekicchi, you're so mean... Kurokocchi'll be waiting for me..."

"Wait, Kuroko-kun's waiting for you?"

"That's right... ALONE! So please, Anekicchi... give us a ride already... we'll just bring you along on the vacation, you'll get to see Kurokocchi with my permission again... so-"

NO WAY, she hung up on me! Why is everyone likes this to me?! Huhuhu...

My Anekicchi, Kise Mayuri, had a soft spot for Kurokocchi since they've met. And well, my sister and I are the same that way.

"Kise-kun, what does that mean?"

Wait, did I just hear Kurokocchi's voice?

"Tetsu, weren't you on the airplane earlier?"

"Huh? I just arrived... It's the meeting time now isn't it?"

"Ah... the others weren't able to make it, sorry, Kurokocchi..."

I apologize for having to lie Kurokocchi, I apologize, but it was absolutely necessary. It pains me so, I might as well cry over it later.

"Kise, could you be planning something dirty again? **YOU LIAR**... I swear I will-"

"Nothing of the sort, Aominecchi! I promise, cross my heart!"

Today is the day I make Kurokocchi mine! I'll do my best to show him the cool side of me~!

**~Meanwhile, Okinawan Resort~ ~Narrator's POV~**

"I wonder where Kurochin is... It's suspicious, Kisechin isn't here either..."

"If Kuroko will not grace his presence, coming here was a waste of time."

"Wait patiently, it is something most people lack."

"Akashi, you're not patient either, I can tell." Midorima noticed that Akashi sighed in irritation every five minutes, it was something Akashi would do if he was getting impatient, and it seemed his observations proved right.

"Yes... I suppose so, I am tired of waiting..."

He was tired of waiting, waiting for Kuroko Tetsuya to look at him and only him.

He closed his eyes, he didn't expect Kuroko Tetsuya to be there at any moment now, so he figured he'd sleep for now.

And he dreams of something that can only be dreamt of, dreaming of something from the past, he knew it wouldn't be possible to go back to those times.

_Those times when Kuroko Tetsuya saw him and only him._

And those times when Akashi Seijuro's feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya were nothing but a small, fragment of his life. Now it was too big of a fragment for him to get rid of.

But he knew for a person to be complete, the fragments must be assembled. And that if one of those fragments were detached, that person will be unable to live as who he or she really was.

That's right, before his empty heart was filled with feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya, he felt his existence was merely used to fulfil other's desires.

** (Meanwhile, inside the private airplane)**

"Oi, Aominecchi, get your butt off that seat! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SIT BESIDE KUROKOCCHI!" Kise Ryouta sat on Aomine Daiki's lap, Aomine Daiki yelped.

"You're heavy, get off me!" He complained, but he couldn't push the blonde aside.

"No, you get your heavy butt off that seat, if not I'll throw you out those doors and you'll fall straight down!" Kise shouted out, they were far from land, they were above sea, Aomine gulped, thinking of something to answer back.

"Try if you can, and besides, how am I supposed to get my butt of this seat when you don't get your butt off me?!"

"Umm... please stop fighting..." Kuroko Tetsuya stared at the two arguing guys beside him, looking at them with a tempting face, asking them to get along, but in his honest opinion, the two seemed close.

That's how he viewed it anyway.

"T-Tetsu, don't say that with effin puppy eyes, you're melting me!"

"Kurokocchi, who do you want to sit with?"

"...Umm... I think it's too late for that. The resort's already over there.."

It took Kise a while to interpret what Kuroko just said.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"EH?!" **Kise wailed in frustration, feeling as if everything he had done was for nothing.

"Kise-kun, don't look so disappointed..."

"Oi, isn't that Midorima? I can see him from this far... His green hair is so noticeable."

"Ah, it's true, they're so far away and yet I see them so clearly..."

A sudden thought struck Kise Ryouta.

**_Why could I see them clearly and yet..._**

**_The one I want to see close to me is so out of reach...?_**

"We will be landing shortly."

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

_"Why are you crying?"_

**_Those were the words that started it all._**

_It was back when we were still in the fifth grade. It was our first day on a joint curriculum with a normal elementary school in the neighbourhood, and we coming from Teiko elementary school, expected nothing of this "normal" school._

_But that crying boy exceeded all my expectations, more than I expected._

**_If I hadn't said those words to him back then... maybe I wouldn't be feeling all this right now._**

_"They're coming... the bad people... they..."_

_"Who?"_

_"They're after me... they're coming... Over there..."_

_"Don't worry, I'll deal with them, you just wait over here."_

_At that time, I didn't know why I even listened to him, or bothered to help him at that time. But I saw myself screaming for help in that boy... and to think..._

**_Only now, years later would I notice that he was the person I had waited for for so long._**

_It was never too late, I guess... soon, he'll be __**mine**__._

_That smile of his saved me, and I want only me to be able to see that smile of his. How he thanked me that day, the way he smiled at me that day, the way he was always with me..._

_"Akashi."_

_I didn't want it to stay only as a dream, when I wake up now, I'll have to face all of it._

* * *

**~Narrator's POV~**

"Akashi."

Akashi Seijuro woke up to Midorima Shintarou's voice, he got up to see Kuroko Tetsuya staring at him with those blank eyes of his.

"Ah... Tetsuya, I see you've arrived..."

"Kise-kun is a liar, he told me all of you couldn't make it."

"Ryouta, what is the meaning of this?" Akashi eyed him suspiciously, Kise winced slightly.

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing, Akashicchi, r-r-r-really... I just thought all of you really couldn't make it."

"That plane we rode was yours, so obviously we knew you knew we were headed to this resort, and not to mention Tetsuya wasn't there... I had to stay in that plane with these three... people. To think... you did it out of your own selfishness... Ryouta, you are so d-"

"Akachin... calm down, we're on vacance, we might as well enjoy... Killing Kisechin won't make it any better."

"Murasakibaracchi, you're not making it any better..."

"Kise, you reaped what you sowed."

"Why are you all being so mea-" He didn't get to continue because he felt strong wind sweep through him, but it was actually an effect from the strength of how Akashi threw the scissors, it flew so far, looking like a boomerang, but of course it didn't fly back.

"Humph, I missed." Akashi made a "tch" sound, he sounded sarcastic though.

"Akashicchi, you did that on purpose!"

"I do what I want, I need to discipline my teammates into not being too whiny, and that includes making you a better person, Ryouta."

"B-better? I'm fine as I am... right everyone?"

"Akashi is right, you really need to be disciplined." Midorima nodded in agreement.

"Kurokocchi, help me..." Kise put on a pout, along with matching fake tears targeted at Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun is somehow right, Kise-kun, to be honest, you're a bit too noisy for your own good. And you do reckless things to much... it's not good for your health." Kuroko smiled warmly, but deep inside he meant Kise should stop doing things like this, so that he wouldn't have to get killed by Akashi.

"The second semester starts after summer vacation is over, and club activities are once again resumed, I'll make sure your training is quadrupled for the first day."

"Ah... now that you mention it... club activities weren't continued for the first semester, any particular reason?"

"Aomine, what club are you?"

"...Tch, I don't have an effin' club... I did plan to join the basketball club but well... I guess you could say my old geezer of a dad prohibited me from joining and so... all the other clubs seemed boring so... I don't have a club."

**.**

**.**

"That's just sad."

"You say that now?!"

"Aominecchi, why don't you join the basketball club, so I'll have someone to share my burden with, Akashicchi is a scary captain... huhuhu..."

"Huh? But wasn't the captain of the basketball club someone named Nijimura?"

"Aominecchi, you're so outdated, Nijimura-senpai retired as captain due to personal reasons... now that you mention it that was the time I got into the basketball club... and got interested in basketball."

"To put it simply, Ryouta was forced to stop being a model at that time, and that was the time when the whole world knew that Ryouta had a male as a-"

"A-Akashicchi, I should say the same for you, you go to such lengths for Kurokocchi and yet..."

"That is none of your business, you haven't changed since elementary, grow up, times have changed, Ryouta."

"I- I know that... I hate how everything has to change... Akashicchi, you do too, don't you? I can feel it every day, this distance growing on us, it's because our feelings for-"

"Enough of this nonsense, I do not want to hear anything else from you, Ryouta, if you don't want your training to be five times more intense than how I quadrupled it."

Kise Ryouta didn't want a training menu 20 times more intense, he could die from exhaustion, so he knew when to shut up.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, care to join me for changing clothes?"

"Kurokocchi, are you really asking this of me?"

"Is there a problem with it?"

"No, no problem at all! You make me a happy man, Kurokocchi!"

"Oi, Kise, don't think of doing anything dirty."

"I promise I won't this time... Our summer villa is over there. It's big enough for ten people to sleep in~!" Kise pointed his finger at a villa not too far from them, we'll be settling each other's roommates by picking out coloured strips."

Everyone had the same thought.

_"I'll get the same colour as Kuroko/Kurochin/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya!"_

**~Inside the summer house~**

"So... why does the villa seem so big even though I know there's only one bathroom?"

"Aominecchi, don't complain, if you want, you can change clothes outside, the bathroom's really big so I don't see a problem."

True, the bathroom had a lot of shower areas, it seemed to have been built to resemble a grand version of a public restroom, it had two bath tubs... one with a rubber ducky, along with enclosed cubicles.

"You don't expect me to strip outside do you? You're not serious, are you?"

"Aominecchi... what if I am?"

"Kise-kun, don't bully Aomine-kun. I know you get bullied a lot but that's no excuse to bully others."

"K-Kurokocchi... you don't know you're bullying me too, are you?"

"...Eh? I am?" Kuroko bobbed his head curiously in response to Kise's sudden comment.

"Don't listen to him Tetsu, he's just asking for self-pity."

"Aominecchi, you're so unfair, not only do you get to talk to Kurokocchi like that, you get to fawn over the girls with big breasts near the shoreline while not having to worry about how everyone's so mean to you!"

"Now, now, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, we're on vacation. Might as well get along... If you try, I'm sure you two can get along well."

"NO WAY!" the two said in sync. They looked at each other's faces. "Don't copy me!" they said in sync again.

"Aomine-kun and Kise-kun might actually get along really well..."

Somewhere inside Kuroko Tetsuya found it funny, how people that could be very different...

Could be very similar in many ways.

**~While they were changing~ ~Kise's POV~**

Heh, everyone, I hereby call myself the **"expert peeping tom"**. This is just pure happiness... even if it's just for a while...

Why? Why did a sexier guy than me have to grace his presence on this planet? Why am I cursed to fall for him?!

Ah... too bad Akashicchi confiscated my valuable photo book with stolen shots of Kurokocchi... huhuhu, especially when I finally managed to picture Kurokocchi's body... exposed and TOPLESS!

I know it sounds disgusting but I have a sickness known as **"Kurokocchi obsession".**

The only way it can be cured is when I'm finally assured Kurokocchi is mine.

Here I was, on one of the restroom's cubicles, while Kurokocchi was changing clothes on the cubicle beside mine.

And of course, this is why I brought a chainsaw.

No, not really a chainsaw, actually I just got something sharp and strong enough to be able to put an unnoticeable hole on the wall which was enough to be able to have a _good _view of the other side.

Who knows, when I cross the boundary to that side, I may not be able to come back to this side?

Yes... that's it Kurokocchi, just a bit more...

First of all, he removes his t-shirt, and yes, that's the first part of it all.

Ah... I can see why I'm so crazy over Kurokocchi now, just like how the others are.

When I mean see, I mean see~!

But of course what I was waiting for was that, yes, **THAT!**

Once Kurokocchi removes his lower clothing... yes... that's what I'm waiting for. There are limits to how a person can be this bad, but _I have surpassed my limits long ago._

Uwaa, I sound like Midorimacchi now, nanodayo! That must mean something!

That's it... any moment now...

But wait.

**WHY?!**

This is an outrage, Kurokocchi already had his swimming trunks on from the start!

*Sniff, sniff*, I know my effort did not go to waste, yes, I worked hard.

But still...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kise-kun, did something happen?"

"A-Ah... nothing... really... I'm fine..."

Kurokocchi... I'm not fine! Something BIG happened!

"Kurokocchi, are you done changing?" I tried hard to dodge the topic.

"Yes... Kise-kun, you're the only one we're waiting for."

"R-Really, Kurokocchi, you were waiting for me?" I pushed the door open and got out of the cubicle, overflowing with happiness. I'm so relieved, I thought they left me, you know, I was almost sure Aominecchi must have planned to drag Kurokocchi out and leave me all alone crying, it sounds like Aominecchi!

"What took you so long, Kise? Only girls take that long to change clothes..."

"Sorry about making you wait, and wait, A-A-Aominecchi, why are you only wearing that?!" I covered my eyes, noooo, I only want to see Kurokocchi wear that, it might look much better on him.

"What's wrong with wearing this? All we need for swimming is our bodies right? Besides, the weather's so hot... might as well wear something like this... Did you expect me to bring a life buoy?"

"N-No but... put something over that Aominecchi... At least swimming trunks..."

"Oi, Kise, does it really look that good on me? You're blushing."

"Kurokocchi, it doesn't look good at him, does it?"

"Well... I suppose not. Maybe if we add this..." Kurokocchi took out sunglasses and gave them to Aominecchi, Aominecchi put the black sunglasses on.

"That's not the point here, Kurokocchi!" And besides, it just looked worse!

"Well then, don't mind my appearance and act like a nanny, Kise. Let's go already..."

**~Shoreline~ ~Narrator's POV~**

"There they are. Kurochin, Minechin, Kisechin." Murasakibara said as he stopped chugging on his canned soda.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting." Aomine grinned.

"It's not like we were waiting for you, Minechin..."

"A-ahahaha..." Aomine chuckled awkwardly, he could feel the tension in the atmosphere, especially since he found it weird how Akashi Seijuro wasn't hitting on Kuroko Tetsuya at all.

_"Such a weird guy..."_ he muttered to himself.

"So, what do we do now? I doubt we came here to do nothing." Midorima was sitting on a chair and drinking lemonade, but he just made it all the more weird because he was wearing a green t-shirt with a frog design, along with the red and black shades he usually wore as "disguise".

True, Aomine found it amusing how his competition were all weirdos.

"Midorimacchi, you don't say that while wearing that... that's so last season."

"What about you? You're a model right? What if people realize you're here in this beach? Don't cause trouble for us, and don't wail and complain about it later. Oha-Asa said today is a bad day for Gemini."

"Hey, isn't that guy like, familiar?" said a girl who was not of safe distance, enough to be heard.

"Yeah, I've sort of seen him somewhere... He's a hottie though."

"Hey, isn't that like, Kise Ryouta?"

"Ah... but wasn't there a scandal about him?"

"E-eh? Now that you mention it... but still, this is a golden opportunity to get an autograph."

"True... look at those abs... Kyaa~!"

"What? Kise Ryouta's here?"

"I'd better call the media!" The girl started taking out her cellphone.

"Crap", Kise cursed to himself. He didn't want to get chased by the media on his very vacation and quality time with his "Kurokocchi". "Give me a break already..."

A horde of fangirls started dashing toward him. Overcoming various trials, the fangirls have made their way.

"Serves you right." Aomine stuck out his tongue at the blonde, thinking karma really did exist.

Kise Ryouta was indeed a formidable person, but once fangirls unite forces to get what they want, even he can't seem to run away.

**~15 minutes later~**

"Why the heck don't I ever get time for myself?!" Kise panted, he had almost forgotten he was in hiding. Only now had he noticed this was the part of the beach which was not part of the resort, and where he and his evil older sister, Kise Mayuri, used to play when they were children.

"I knew you would end up hiding here..."

"Wah! Mayucchi... don't surprise me like that... This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made me a model ssu!"

"I regret that and I'm sorry... Fine, why don't I make it up to you on this very moment?"

Yes, Kise Mayuri did regret it, because she never had the time to spend with her little brother again after that.

She still remembered how she would play on this very part of the beach, how they would be alone and she would walk hand in hand with her little brother.

She also regretted how her little brother grew up this way.

"Mayucchi... you'd better make sure this is good."

"I have prepared disguise in case this would happen to my dimwit of a brother. Here, wear this." Kise Mayuri took out something from her bag and threw it to Kise, which he caught.

"Mayucchi... you serious? It's so hot here, I can't do this!" Showing off the costume to the whole world sarcastically.

"Choose, you wearing that, or fangirls chasing after you?"

"...I guess... That's obvious."

"Good boy." Kise Mayuri patted Kise Ryouta's head gently, which looked weird because Kise Ryouta was taller than her.

"Mayucchi... what would you do if you found to have cared for someone a lot but... you just know it'll end up... wrong?"

"Who, me? Uh... I guess I'll just confess, better than not knowing how the other person feels about you, right?"

"I guess so...Thank you, Mayucchi!"

"So, who's the lucky one?"

"That's a secret, for now. Mayucchi, if I tell you, you'll spread the news to the world..." It wasn't a joke, Kise Mayuri worked for the newspaper, and if she wanted to, she could.

"Pfft, fine..." Mayuri chuckled, she found it funny how her brother didn't know she knew who it was.

It was obviously Kuroko Tetsuya.

_I can't blame Ryouta for going gay over Kuroko-kun..._ she found it somehow funny and amusing.

"So, Mayucchi, how do I look?"

"To be honest... you look terrible."

**~Meanwhile~ (5 minutes later)**

"Everyone, look, there's a penguin." Murasakibara said with interest, and not just a penguin, an oversized penguin.

"Murasakibara, are you joking?" asked Midorima who didn't face the penguin's way. It wasn't really a penguin at all, besides, it denied the verified and proven scientific fact that penguins had to live in cold areas.

And this beach was anything BUT cold.

"It seems he's serious... this is ridiculous. A penguin at the beach... idiots, that's not a real penguin. It's someone in a costume. But who the heck would be as crazy as to wear something like that in weather this hot?" Aomine laughed at the thought of someone dying inside that costume.

"Humph, interesting... I might know someone that... how should I say this? The right word... yes... insane."

The one in the penguin costume couldn't help but jump when he felt someone spank his butt, only to find out it was a random kid he didn't know.

He wanted to go home, yet he didn't want to go home. He himself was confused what he really wanted.

"...Kise-kun, is that you?" Kuroko, being the perceptive person he was, figured it was Kise, and he was right.

"E-eh? Wh-who's Kise? I'm Mr. Penguin, Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun, don't lie, I know it's you."

"Kurokocchi... as expected of you... but.. how?"

"Ah, your way of speaking, you called me Kurokocchi. I somehow... had a feeling it was you, I don't know how to explain it." Kuroko smiled warmly, and Kise reluctantly removed the head portion of the costume, hugging Kuroko tightly.

This was not well-received by the others.

May it be the others from the bunch, the fangirls, or Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun... I can't breathe..." Kise immediately let go of Kuroko and smiled at him, and directly after that, he shouted.

"Viva la Paradise! Viva la Kurokocchi!"

"Kise, you sound like a nun. And wait... what does that even mean?"

"Nah... I'm just glad I got out of the costume... hehe~ Long Live Paradise! Long live Kurokocchi!" Kise chuckled, but honestly, he was just happy because Kuroko actually noticed him.

After all that was over, they decided to play volleyball, but of course, they wanted to try something new.

So they settled for swimming, but no one was really in the mood.

And of course, there was always an unexpected revelation.

"Midochin, you're not gonna swim?"

"..No, I'd rather save my energy, swimming is a waste of time."

"Midochin... could it be... you can't swim?"

"Of course I can, i-it's not like I can't... I can manage in basketball, what more for swimming?"

"Midochin, you're tsun-tsun..."

"Shut up." Midorima said in denial.

"Come on... Midochin, what's wrong with having fun once in a while?" Midorima was shocked when he found himself being carried by Murasakibara Atsushi, and he fell down to feel the sensation of cold seawater, which made him shiver. He stood up and glared at Murasakibara, only to be returned by Murasakibara's smirk.

"Midochin looks stupid~" Murasakibara smiled evilly at Midorima who was drenched and angry, who wouldn't get angry being randomly thrown into the water like that?

"Look, Murasakibara, I can swim nanodayo. I am now rather suspicious if you are the one who cannot swim." It sounded much like a challenge, and neither liked to lose.

"Bring it on, Midochin, don't come crying to me later if you lose." Murasakibara stuck out his tongue.

"I should say the same for you, don't come begging for snacks from me when you're hungry." Midorima literally growled, they both took their positions.

"Wait... seriously? Midorima, I didn't know you were that conscious of the comments of others. Damn, that's lame." Aomine tried to keep his laughter, he just couldn't help but find it funny.

"Go go, Murasakibaracchi! Go go, Midorimacchi!" Kise moved his hands up and down, eagerly wanting to see who would win.

"Who exactly are you rooting for?!" said the two in sync, annoyed at Kise's frivolous cheers.

"Eh? Uh... Both of you?"

Midorima sighed and started to walk towards Kuroko, Murasakibara ignored him and started swimming.

"Wait, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi hasn't even started!" And yet he was ignored, Murasakibara would do anything to win. It wasn't an official competition anyway, so he didn't care about rules that much.

"Kuroko, hold on to this for me." Midorima handed over his lucky item and Kuroko reluctantly took it, which aroused Akashi's suspicion. Never did Midorima give his lucky item to other people, with the exception of him.

And aside from that, he felt they were being watched, and his instincts almost never betrayed him.

He could hear the cheers of his teammates and the sound of Midorima Shintarou and Murasakibara Atsushi's splashes, but everything seemed to be of no importance.

After all, what he wanted was right by his side.

"Tetsuya, well, are you not interested how this would turn out?" Akashi smiled, gently patting Tetsuya's shoulder, much to his enjoyment.

"Well... To be honest, Akashi-kun, I don't want anyone of them to lose."

"Well then, Tetsuya, if a battle occurs between me and all of them... who would you want to win? Whose side are you on? To whom do you owe your loyalty?"

"...That is... Akashi-kun, is winning all that matters to you?" Kuroko Tetsuya looked at Akashi Seijuro with serious eyes, he grimaced at the sight of it.

"No, Tetsuya, Indeed, for me winning is like breathing, but wanting to win is not a daily occurrence in my life, especially if the prize is worth fighting for."

He really treasured these moments with Kuroko Tetsuya, it was something he held close to him.

When two hearts beat as one, a certain heart is lost... someone watching from the shadows.

**"Tetsu-kun..."**

* * *

"Ah... Midochin, you could have gone easy on me." Murasakibara glared while munching on his pocky in disappointment, yes, he was disappointed in losing to someone like Midorima Shintarou.

"Humph, I do not go easy on people I despise nanodayo, Murasakibara." Midorima Shintarou may have sounded serious, but deep inside, he was proud he won, because losing easily meant his pride's disgrace.

"Ah! Murasakibaracchi, we're about to eat dinner! Don't munch on Pocky, you'll get a stomach ache!"

"I don't care, Kisechin." Murasakibara stomped his feet loudly, which almost made a plate fall off the table, which Aomine speedily caught in time.

"God, if you're angry about losing, don't take it out on the floor." Aomine Daiki rolled his eyes and once again put the plate on the table.

"Ryouta, come." commanded Akashi, who was in the kitchen. Kise Ryouta did as told, he still felt nervous about what happened with Akashi earlier.

"Akashicchi... I'm sorry!" Kise Ryouta fidgeted, afraid he said something wrong. Nervousness suddenly struck him, and he was surprised to hear himself actually cower.

"What are you apologizing about, Ryouta? Bring this there, it seems you've all had a long day." Akashi lifted up the tray and handed it over to Kise, Kise blinked at it and looked at Akashi.

"Akashicchi... you seem to be in a really good mood." Kise tried to sound relieved, but he actually didn't need to, because Akashi in a good mood was a good thing for everyone.

"Is that so...? Well, it must be your imagination, I feel completely normal though. Stop standing there and bring that to them, I'll join all of you later." Akashi held the knife in his hand and wiped it with tissue paper while looking at Kise.

"Yes... Akashicchi..." The sight of Akashi Seijuro with a knife made Kise Ryouta uneasy, as if that knife could pierce him at any moment. Nevertheless, he moved on to do as Akashi Seijuro told him.

"Hey wait, now that I remember... we had summer homework right?" Aomine Daiki suddenly brought up.

"The Miracle Class doesn't have summer homework, Minechin."

"CRAP! WHO CAN I COPY ANSWERS FROM NOW?!" Aomine stood up and swept his arms sideways rapidly, hitting Midorima's lucky item, which fell to the floor.

"Aomine, be mindful of your surroundings more." Midorima scolded, and Aomine waved it off, ignoring him. He was about to pick it up to shut Midorima up, but he stopped himself when he found Kuroko Tetsuya's head drenched with juice and Kise Ryouta falling on his face.

"Oi Kise, look at what you did to Tetsu! God damn it... why do clumsy beings have to exist?" Aomine sighed in frustration, picking up the lucky item and throwing it to Midorima.

"K-Kurokocchi! I'm sorry... are you alright? Were you hurt at all?" Not minding the tanned youth's comment and rushing to Kuroko's side.

"No, Kise-kun, nothing major... I'm... I'm just drenched in juice, I'm okay." Kuroko seemed to chuckle at this, which made Kise Ryouta smile in relief, but that smile he had on his face immediately disappeared at the sight of Akashi Seijuro, who didn't seem pleased.

"Ryouta, I assigned you a rather simple task, and yet you cannot even execute it without something wrong happening? I'm utterly disappointed." Akashi Seijuro glared at him, he seemed to take Kise's fault seriously.

"Akashi-kun, it's fine, I'm unhurt, don't take it out on Kise-ku-"

"FINE! I'M ALWAYS THE ONE WHO MAKES MISTAKES! I'M THE ONE AT FAULT! HAPPY?!" Kise shouted in irritation, noticing what he had done, he ran out. Everyone seemed surprised at Kise's sudden outburst, they didn't expect Kise to actually snap.

"Wait, Kise-k-"

"Tetsuya, leave him alone, he needs time for himself." Akashi held Kuroko's hand firmly, giving him a stern look, which gave the obvious message.

"Akashi-kun, that was not necessary. I'm going after Kise-kun, please don't stop me." Kuroko slipped his hand out of Akashi's, much to Akashi's pleasure, for he knew Kuroko Tetsuya would do just that.

"...Very well, I won't stop you. Make sure to come back unharmed, and if anything happens, tell me immediately."

He had let go, and as he watched Kuroko Tetsuya head straight for the door, he couldn't help but feel his body move to the door too. He stopped himself, and knew he did the right thing.

**_...Right?_**

* * *

"Damn it! Why do I have to be such a failure in everything?! WHY?!" Kise didn't know what he kicked was actually a metal bar, and he yelped in pain.

"God damn it, metal bar! Why the heck are you lying around here?! Why do you make me even more miserable more than I already am?!" He sighed, exasperated, he felt unable to do anything at all. He was tired of being so useless, he was tired of being so imperfect, he was tired of having to live under the shadow of others.

"Why won't Kurokocchi notice me? Why won't he come to fall for me? Why does he have to be so oblivious of my feelings for him?" His words came out like a whisper, and he wanted it to remain unheard.

"Umm... Kise-kun?"

"Wah!" Kise jumped in surprise, looking around for the owner of the voice. Seeing Kuroko, he calmed down. "K-Kurokocchi... why are you here?"

"Uh... I followed you here. So, Kise-kun, what was all that about?"

"W-Wait, Kurokocchi, did you perhaps hear everything?"

"Umm... Hear what?"

"God... Kurokocchi, you made me worried back there. I was wondering if I was going crazy." Kise picked up a pebble and threw it, much like how a ball was thrown, it made a soft sound which sounded much like how raindrops fell.

Much like how tears sounded when they hit a hard surface.

"Kise-kun, don't take it out on yourself, it was an accident." Kuroko said sadly, remembering what Akashi told Kise, he couldn't help but feel like he was the cause everyone's bonds seemed so fragile.

"Accidents can be prevented, Kurokocchi! My life's a lie, everything! All I do is make mistakes, cause people trouble here and there, my whole existence is a disaster! These feelings too, Kurokocchi, they're not going to stay calm any longer! I can't..." Kise's arms burst Kuroko into a hug, and he couldn't help but wish they could stay like that undisturbed for a long, long time...

"Kise-kun, don't say that. I may not really know the meaning of existence like all of you do, but I do know the presence, or let's say the existence of every person holds its own value. Kise-kun, I probably couldn't imagine life without all of you..."

"It always has to be them... Kurokocchi, when can you look at me and only me? C-Can't you see... these tears are shed for you?" Kise buried his face on Kuroko's shoulder, Kuroko caressed Kise's hair, and he couldn't help but remember Kise used to do this to him boisterously.

"Kise-kun, I'm sorry but... I don't understand."

"Do you think I understand these feelings either, Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun, the stars are really pretty tonight. Won't you care to take a look at them?"

"H-Huh?" Kise looked up at the sky, blanketed with stars, and he questioned himself how his eyes didn't notice such a sight was present.

"Kise-kun, each star has their own radiance, one may be brighter than the other, but nonetheless, to us they merely look a single dot shining in the night sky. However, the sky we see wouldn't be that when a single star is missing, much similar to how everything will be different if you act this way, Kise-kun." Kise was starting to come into realization once again, on how dumb he was on not noticing this.

"It's weird, Kurokocchi... I wanted to be the one to make your life brighter but... why are the roles reverse? It's always you who helps me... it's making me look lame, Kurokocchi."

"It doesn't matter who does it, Kise-kun," Kuroko paused, pushing Kise away gently, "That's what friends do after all, and you're a dear friend to me."

At the mention of friend, Kise couldn't help but be disappointed, but he had learned to be satisfied with what he had.

However...

"Kurokocchi... you know what? I think I..."

It seemed as if various ears were listening at that moment, and little did the two know they were not alone.

**_"I think I like you!"_**

* * *

_"I think I like you!"_

Akashi Seijuro witnessed Kise Ryouta's confession to Kuroko Tetsuya, and he couldn't help but ponder on it. True, Tetsuya rejected Kise in a friendly way, but he just couldn't get it off his mind, it kept repeating again and again.

He watched from the shadows as Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta were headed back to the summer house, but something bothered him.

_Why was he hearing someone crying?_

"Show yourself, whoever you are, or I'll be the one coming to you." It sounded much like a threat, making a crying Momoi Satsuki come out from behind the trees.

"What were you planning?" Akashi eyed Momoi with a glare, he noticed the knife she wielded in her hand, and if what he was thinking was right, it was not to be used for cooking.

"I- I... I couldn't do it. No matter what... I'm too weak to do it..." Momoi put her two hands onto her face and looked away.

"Look at me, Momoi Satsuki." Akashi Seijuro's voice had an absolute tone to it, making Momoi Satsuki immediately do as told.

"Akashi-kun... I can't... I can't kill Tetsu-kun, it's too much..." Her voice seemed to quiver, the knife she was holding was now resting on the sand.

"Yes... and you will not do so. Whoever your master is, she is quite naïve to make a person like you do this task." Akashi pointed out, he knew as much when he visited Shibuki Ren in the hospital he was confined in. It seemed the mastermind was female, and said to have various connections in Japan.

"How did you-"

"Shibuki Ren, we forced the information out on him, however, it seems he vowed a law of secrecy, therefore we have not found out much. However, whoever your master is, she must not underestimate us, it'll be her doom." Hearing this, Momoi's lips turned into a frown of anxiety, as if she wanted to run away in fear.

"Akashi-kun, this master of ours... she can lay a finger on Tetsu-kun anytime she wants... She's merely controlling us for doing the dirty work, she has enough capability on doing this herself... She is fully aware of what you are to Tetsu-kun, and she's not giving in."

"Care to tell me your master's name then?"

"I..."

"Well then, Momoi-san, why don't we have a deal? If you tell me your master's name... you'll be relieved of your task, and I guarantee you'll remain unharmed under my protection. Well?"

The offer sounded so tempting, Momoi Satsuki couldn't resist at all. It may have sounded simple, how Akashi Seijuro said it, but truth be told, Akashi Seijuro was merely manipulating the strings.

He had other plans in mind...

"Yes... my master's name is... **Kuroko Tomoe**."

* * *

Author's note:

I have edited previous errors and some major errors from previous chapters, I myself got confused with the whole thing, I'm sorry for the inconvenience... Further will be explained by the basketball arc and the flashback arc ^_^ Yes, I did not completely erase basketball from their lives in this fanfic. :) I hope you all look forward to future chapters, but I can't guarantee they'll come out early ^_^" As for that portion with Kise and his sister, I was in KnB wiki and I researched a bit on the GoM's backstories, and found out one of Kise's older sisters made him a model. As for how this was SUPPOSED to be a private resort, I think you can guess by now that Kise's older sister was the one who summoned all those fangirls to the resort xD I also didn't get to include the coloured strips roommate part (was supposed to be a reference from KuroBasu Cup event) Sorry, this Author's note is getting long so I'll stop here for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter~!

-BerryBliss


End file.
